A Walk To Remember
by gyumingracle
Summary: REMAKE. KyuMin FF/GS. BAB 5 UPDATE! "Jika cinta bisa memilih, Kyuhyun tentu tidak akan memilih untuk jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Gadis yang selalu membawa Alkitab ke sekolah, menyelamatkan binatang yang terluka, menjadi relawan di panti asuhan. Gadis yang suci dan memiliki hati bak malaikat. Sampai takdir menentukan lain... dan mengubah hidup Kyuhyun selama-lamanya." Review,please.
1. PROLOG

**A Walk To Remember**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**Warn; GenderSwitch! Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer; KyuMin's belong to each other.**

**A/N; Ini FF remake dari Novel A Walk To Remember karya Nicholas Sparks. Jadi, alur cerita ini adalah milik Nicolas Sparks. Saya hanya mengganti nama Tokoh dan sedikit alur.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sewaktu berusia tujuh belas tahun, hidup Cho Kyuhyun berubah selamanya. Dan semua karena Lee Sungmin.**

**Jika cinta bisa memilih, Kyuhyun tentu tidak akan memilih untuk jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Gadis yang selalu membawa Alkitab ke sekolah, menyelamatkan binatang yang terluka, menjadi relawan di panti asuhan. Gadis yang suci dan memiliki hati bak malaikat. Tak ada yang pernah mengajak Sungmin kencan, dan Kyuhyun pun tidak pernah bermimpi untuk berkencan dengannya.**

**Sampai takdir menentukan lain... dan mengubah hidup Kyuhyun selama-lamanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG!**

Sewaktu aku berusia 17 tahun, hidupku berubah untuk selamanya.

Aku tahu ada orang-orang yang penasaran padaku saat aku mengatakannya. Mereka menatapku dengan heran seakan mencoba membayangkan apa kiranya yang terjadi ketika itu, meskipun aku jarang berusaha menjelaskan. Karena aku sudah tinggal di sini selama hampir seluruh hidupku, aku tidak merasa perlu untuk menjelaskan kecuali kalau aku mau, dan itu akan menyita waktu lebih lama daripada yang akan disisihkan oleh kebanyakan orang. Kisahku tidak dapat dirangkum dalam dua atau tiga kalimat saja, tidak dapat dikemas secara ringkas dan sederhana sehingga orang-orang dapat langsung memahaminya. Meskipun sudah lebih dari empat puluh tahun, mereka yang masih tinggal di sini dan sudah mengenalku sejak tahun itu menerima keenggananku dalam menjelaskan tanpa mempertanyakannya. Dalam banyak hal, kisahku juga boleh dibilang kisah mereka karena merupakan sesuatu yang pernah mempengaruhi hidup kami semua.

Meskipun aku yang paling terlibat di dalamnya saat itu.

Aku berusia 57 tahun sekarang, namun aku masih bisa mengingat semua yang terjadi di tahun itu dengan mendetail. Aku masih sering memikirkan kejadian di tahun itu, membayangkannya kembali. Aku menyadari bahwa setiap kali aku melakukannya, aku selalu merasakan kombinasi aneh antara kegembiraan dan kesedihan. Ada saat-saat aku berharap dapat memutar kembali jarum jam dan meniadakan semua kesedihan di sana. Namun perasaanku mengatakan bahwa kalau aku melakukannya, saat yang menyenangkan juga akan ikut hilang. Jadai aku menerima semua kenangan itu apa adanya, menerima semuanya, membiarkannya menuntunku setiap kali aku bisa. Hal ini terjadi lebih sering daripada yang kusadari.

Sekarang tanggal 12 April, setahun sebelum milenium baru, dan aku memandang sekelilingku saat meninggalkan rumah. Langit tampak gelap dan kelabu, namun sewaktu aku menyusuri jalanan, aku melihat tanaman _dogwoods_ dan _azalea_ sedang bermekaran. Aku menaikkan ritsleting jaketku sedikit. Udara terasa sejuk, meskipun aku tahu dalam waktu beberapa minggu lagi cuaca akan lebih menyenangkan, dan langit yang kelabu akan berangsur menjadi hari-hari yang membuat North Carolina menjadi salah satu daerah paling cantik di dunia ini.

Aku menghela napas, dan merasakan semuanya kembali. Mataku terpejam dan tahun-tahun itu mulai bergerak merasukiku, perlahan-lahan mundur ke masa lalu, seperti jarum jam yang berputar ke arah berlawanan. Seakan melalui mata orang lain, aku melihat diriku menjadi semakin lama semakin muda. Aku melihat rambutku berubah dari abu-abu menjadi kecokelatan, aku merasakan kerutan di sekitar mataku mulai menipis, lengan dan kakiku menjadi liat. Pelajaran-pelajaran yang kuperoleh seiring dengan bertambahnya usia menjadi semakin samar, dan kepolosanku muncul sementara tahun yang menentukan itu semakin mendekat.

Kemudian, seperti diriku, dunia pun mulai berubah: jalan-jalan menjadi lebih sempit dan beberapa di antaranya berlapis batu kerikil, daerah pemukiman digantikan hamparan tanah

pertanian, jalan-jalan di pusat kota penuh dengan orang, melihat-lihat etalase saat mereka melewati toko roti Sweeney's dan toko daging Palka's. Kaum pria mengenakan topi, wanita mengenakan rok. Di gedung pengadilan di ujung jalan, lonceng menara berdentang….

Aku membuka mataku dan terenyak. Aku sedang berada di luar bangunan gereja Baptis, dan saat aku memandang ujung atapnya, aku tahu persis siapa aku.

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, dan umurku tujuh belas tahun.

Inilah kisahku, aku berjanji untuk tidak melewatkan apa pun.

Pada awalnya kau akan tersenyum, dan setelah itu kau akan menangis—jangan bilang aku tidak mengingatkanmu sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

**Hai, bawa FF remake baru lagi._. Ada yang minat? FF ini enak dilanjut atau ...? Kalian yang nentuin, ya^^**

**So, Review^^**


	2. BAB 1

**A Walk To Remember**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**Warn; GenderSwitch! Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer; KyuMin's belong to each other.**

**A/N; Ini FF remake dari Novel A Walk To Remember karya Nicholas Sparks. Jadi, alur cerita ini adalah milik Nicolas Sparks. Saya hanya mengganti nama Tokoh dan sedikit alur.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sewaktu berusia tujuh belas tahun, hidup Cho Kyuhyun berubah selamanya. Dan semua karena Lee Sungmin.**

**Jika cinta bisa memilih, Kyuhyun tentu tidak akan memilih untuk jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Gadis yang selalu membawa Alkitab ke sekolah, menyelamatkan binatang yang terluka, menjadi relawan di panti asuhan. Gadis yang suci dan memiliki hati bak malaikat. Tak ada yang pernah mengajak Sungmin kencan, dan Kyuhyun pun tidak pernah bermimpi untuk berkencan dengannya.**

**Sampai takdir menentukan lain... dan mengubah hidup Kyuhyun selama-lamanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAB 1**

**All of Kyuhyun's POV.**

Pada tahun 1958, _Beaufort_, _North_ _Carolina_, yang terletak di pesisir dekat _Morehead_ _City_, sama seperti kebanyakan kota kecil di daerah selatan lainnya. Tempat dengan kelembapan udara yang begitu tinggi di musim panas sehingga berjalan ke luar rumah untuk mengambil surat saja akan membuat seseorang merasa seakan perlu mandi. Anak-anak berkeliaran sambil bertelanjang kaki mulai dari bulan April sampai Oktober di bawah pohon-pohon _oak_ yang dilapisi lumut _Spanyol_. Orang-orang melambai dari mobil mereka setiap kali melihat seseorang di jalan, kenal ataupun tidak. Udara menebarkan aroma pohon pinus, garam, dan laut yang begitu unik bagi penduduk _Carolina_.

Bagi kebanyakan orang, memancing ikan di _Pamlico_ _Sound_ atau menangkap kepiting di Sungai _Neuse_ adalah semacam gaya hidup, dan kapal-kapal dalam keadaan tertambat setiap kali kau melihat Terusan Antar pantai. Hanya ada tiga stasiun televisi, meskipun televisi bukanlah barang penting bagi kami yang dibesarkan di sini. Kehidupan kami lebih terpusat pada gereja, yang di dalam kota saja jumlahnya ada delapan belas. Di antaranya _Fellowship_ _Hall_ _Christian_ _Church_, _Church_ _of_ _the_ _Forgiven_ _People_, _Church_ _of_ _Sunday_ _Atonement_, dan tentu saja beberapa gereja Baptis. Ketika aku tumbuh dewasa, gereja inilah yang paling populer. Bisa dikatakan bahwa hampir di setiap sudut kota berdiri sebuah gereja Baptis, meskipun masing-masing beranggapan memiliki kelebihan daripada yang lain. Ada berbagai macam gereja Baptis— _Freewill_ _Baptis_, _Southern_ _Baptists_, _Congregational_ _Baptists_, _Missionary_ _Baptists_, _Independent __Baptists_. Bisa kau bayangkan, kan?

Di masa itu, peristiwa besar tahunan disponsori oleh gereja Baptis di pusat kota—_Southern_ _Baptists_—bekerja sama dengan SMU setempat. Setiap tahun diselenggarakan acara drama Natal di _Beaufort_ _Playhouse_, yang sebenarnya merupakan karya yang ditulis oleh Lee Yougwoon, pendeta yang telah mengabdi di gereja itu sejak Nabi Musa membelah Laut Merah. Oke, mungkin ia tidak setua itu, namun cukup tua sehingga kita nyaris dapat melihat sampai ke balik kulitnya. Kesannya seperti dingin dan tembus cahaya—anak-anak berani bersumpah bisa melihat darahnya mengalir melalui pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya—dan rambutnya seputih kelinci seperti yang kaulihat di toko-toko hewan peliharaan sekitar hari Paskah.

Ia menulis drama berjudul _The Christmas Angel_, karena ia tidak ingin terus-menerus menampilkan karya klasik Charles Dickens, _A Christmas Carol_. Dalam pandangannya, tokoh Scrooge adalah seorang kafir, yang mengalami pertobatan hanya karena ia melihat hantu, bukan malaikat—lagi pula, siapa bilang hantu-hantu itu dikirim oleh Tuhan? Dan siapa yang bisa menjamin bahwa ia tidak akan kembali ke cara lamanya yang tidak terpuji, karena hantu-hantu itu tidak secara langsung dikirim oleh surga? Akhir kisah drama itu juga tidak menyatakannya secara gamblang—karena itu menyangkut soal iman—sedangkan Youngwoon tidak mempercayai hantu yang tidak betul-betul dikirim oleh Tuhan, dan baginya justru di sinilah permasalahannya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu ia telah mengubah bagian akhirnya—akhir berdasarkan versinya sendiri, lengkap dengan tokoh si Scrooge tua yang kemudian menjadi pengkhotbah, yang melakukan ziarah ke Jerusalem ke tempat Yesus pernah mengajar para ahli Taurat. Hasilnya ternyata kurang meyakinkan—bahkan di mata jemaatnya, yang duduk di antara penonton dengan tercengang—sementara koran-koran berkomentar, "Meskipun cukup menarik, tetap saja bukan pertunjukan yang sudah kita kenal dan sukai…"

Karena itulah Youngwoon memutuskan untuk mencoba menulis dramanya sendiri. Ia telah menulis khotbahnya sendiri selama ini. Harus kuakui bahwa beberapa di antaranya memang menarik, terutama saat ia berbicara tentang _"kemurkaan Tuhan yang akan menimpa para pezina"_ dan berbagai topik bagus lainnya. Aku berani mengatakan bahwa darahnya mendidih saat ia berbicara tentang para pezina. Topik itulah yang kami jadikan bahan hiburan tentang dia. Ketika usiaku masih lebih muda, aku dan teman-temanku biasa bersembunyi di belakang pohon-pohon dan berteriak, "Youngwoon tukang zina!" setiap kali kami melihatnya lewat di jalan, dan kami akan cekikikan seperti orang tolol, seakan kami orang-orang paling lucu di muka bumi ini.

Youngwoon tua akan berhenti melangkah dan daun telinganya akan berdiri tegak—aku berani sumpah, telinganya benar-benar bergerak—kemudian wajahnya akan berubah jadi merah padam, seakan ia baru minum bensin, dan urat-urat hijau di lehernya akan mulai bertonjolan seperti Sungai Amazon dalam peta-peta majalah _National Geographic_. Ia melirik ke sana kemari, matanya menyipit sambil mencari kami, dan setelah itu, secara mendadak wajahnya menjadi pucat lagi, kembali licin seperti kulit ikan, persis di hadapan kami. Wow, betul-betul sesuatu yang asyik untuk dilihat.

Kami bersembunyi di belakang pohon sementara Youngwoon berdiri di sana, menunggu kami menyerahkan diri, seakan ia mengira bahwa kami akan sebegitu bodohnya. Kami membekap mulut dengan dua tangan untuk menahan tawa, namun entah bagaimana caranya ia selalu dapat menemukan kami. Ia akan menoleh ke sana kemari dan setelah itu memusatkan tatapannya yang tajam ke arah kami, menembus batang pohon. "Aku tahu kau di sana. Cho Kyuhyun," ia akan berseru, "dan Tuhan juga tahu." Youngwoon membiarkan kata-katanya merasuk sebentar dan akhirnya ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Pada khotbahnya di hari Minggu berikutnya ia akan menatap kami dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Tuhan sangat menyayangi anak-anak, tapi anak-anak seharusnya juga layak untuk disayangi." Dan kami duduk melorot di tempat duduk kami, bukan karena malu, tapi menyembunyikan keinginan kami untuk cekikikan lagi. Sebenarnya aneh bila Youngwoon tidak bisa memahami kami, mengingat ia sendiri juga punya anak. Memang sih anaknya seorang anak perempuan. Tapi mengenai ini akan kita bicarakan nanti.

Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, Youngwoon menulis _The Christmas Angel_ dan memutuskan untuk menjadikannya sebagai drama Natal. Ceritanya sebetulnya tidak jelek dan sempat mengejutkan semua orang ketika pertama kali dipentaskan. Inti ceritanya tentang seorang pria yang ditinggal mati istrinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Pria ini bernama Jung Yunho, dulunya sangat religius, namun imannya goyah setelah istrinya meninggal dalam persalinan. Ia membesarkan anak perempuannya seorang diri, tapi ia bukanlah ayah yang hebat. Untuk hadiah Natal, putri kecilnya cuma menginginkan kotak musik istimewa dengan ukiran malaikat di atasnya, yang gambarnya telah digunting putrinya itu dari sebuah buku katalog tua. Si ayah menghabiskan banyak waktu dan berusaha keras mencari kotak musik itu, tapi ia tidak berhasil menemukannya. Sampai Malam Natal tiba pun ia masih terus mencari. Saat sedang menjelajahi toko demi toko, ia berpapasan dengan wanita aneh yang tidak ia kenal sebelumnya. Wanita tersebut berjanji akan membantunya mencarikan hadiah itu untuk putrinya. Tapi, sebelumnya, mereka membantu seorang tunawisma, setelah itu mereka mampir di panti asuhan untuk menengok beberapa anak, dan kemudian mengunjungi seorang wanita tua yang kesepian dan ingin ditemani pada Malam Natal. Saat itulah wanita misterius tadi menanyakan pada Jung Yunho apa yang diinginkannya untuk Hari Natal, dan ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin istrinya kembali. Wanita itu membawanya ke air mancur di kota dan mengatakan padanya untuk melihat ke dalam air dan ia akan menemukan apa yang sedang ia cari. Ketika melihat ke dalam air, ia melihat wajah putri kecilnya. Hatinya langsung luluh, dan ia menangis di tempat itu. Sementara ia menangis, wanita misterius itu menghilang, dan Jung Yunho berusaha mencarinya namun tidak dapat menemukannya. Akhirnya ia pulang, sambil merenungkan kembali apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Ia memasuki kamar putrinya, dan menyaksikan sosok yang sedang tertidur lelap itu membuatnya sadar bahwa putrinya adalah segala yang masih ia miliki dari istrinya. Ia mulai menangis lagi karena tahu bahwa selama ini ia bukan ayah yang cukup baik bagi anaknya. Keesokan paginya, secara ajaib, kotak musik itu ada di bawah Pohon Natal mereka, dan gambar malaikat yang terukir di atasnya ternyata betul-betul mirip wanita yang ditemuinya pada malam sebelumnya.

Tidak terlalu buruk sebetulnya. Kenyataannya, banyak orang menangis bercucuran air mata setiap kali mereka menontonnya. Karcisnya selalu habis terjual di setiap pementasan. Karena demikian populernya, Youngwoon akhirnya memindahkan pertunjukannya dari gereja ke _Beaufort_ _Playhouse_, yang menyediakan lebih banyak tempat duduk. Pada saat aku kelas 3 SMU, pertunjukannya sudah diselenggarakan dua kali dan tetap selalu ramai, yang merupakan suatu prestasi tersendiri, mengingat siapa yang tampil dalam pertunjukan ini.

Youngwoon ingin anak-anak muda yang berperan dalam drama itu—para siswa SMU, bukan anggota grup teater. Kurasa ia menganggap itu sebagai suatu pengalaman belajar yang baik sebelum para siswa memasuki perguruan tinggi dan berhadapan langsung dengan para pezina. Youngwoon memang orang yang selalu berusaha melindungi kita dari berbagai godaan. Ia ingin kita tahu bahwa Tuhan ada di atas sana mengawasi kita, bahkan di saat kita sedang berada jauh dari rumah, dan jika kau percaya pada Tuhan, akhirnya semua akan terselesaikan dengan baik. Suatu pelajaran yang pada akhirnya kupelajari juga, meskipun bukan Youngwoon yang mengajarkannya padaku.

* * *

.

**-oOo-**

**.**

* * *

Seperti yang sudah kuceritakan, _Beaufort_ adalah kota yang berciri khas daerah selatan, meskipun mempunyai kisah sejarah yang menarik. _Blackbeard_, si bajak laut, pernah memiliki rumah di sini, dan kapalnya, _Queen Anne's Revenge_, katanya terkubur di suatu tempat dalam pasir tidak jauh dari pantai. Belum lama ini beberapa ahli arkeologi atau kelautan atau entah siapa yang suka mencari hal-hal seperti itu mengatakan bahwa mereka telah menemukan kapal itu. Tapi sejauh ini tak seorang pun merasa betul-betul yakin, mengingat kapal itu sudah karam lebih dari 250 tahun. Lagi pula, kita kan tidak bisa mengecek kapal itu melalui STNK-nya. Kota _Beaufort_ sudah ada sebelum tahun 1950-an, meskipun masih belum bisa disebut kota metropolitan atau apalah namanya. _Beaufort_ memang, dan selalu akan, menjadi kota kecil. Tapi ketika aku tumbuh dewasa, _Beaufort_ ternyata mendapat tempat di peta. Untuk jelasnya, distrik wilayah kongres yang mencakup kota _Beaufort_ meliputi seluruh bagian timur negara bagian—dengan luas sekitar dua puluh lima ribu mil persegi—dan hampir tidak ada sebuah kota pun yang berpenduduk lebih daripada 25.000 jiwa. Bahkan dibandingkan dengan kota-kota itu, Beaufort masih dianggap kecil. Seluruh bagian timur dari _Raleigh_ dan utara dari _Wilmington_, terus sampai ke perbatasan daerah _Virginia_, merupakan distrik yang diwakili oleh ayahku.

Kurasa kau pernah mendengar namanya. Ia memang tokoh legendaris, bahkan sampai sekarang. Namanya Cho Hangeng, dan selama hampir tiga puluh tahun menduduki jabatan sebagai anggota kongres. Slogannya setiap dua tahun sekali selama musim kampanye adalah "Cho Hangeng mewakili—," dan seseorang diharapkan mengisinya dengan nama kota tempat ia tinggal. Aku masih ingat bagaimana aku dan _Mom_ harus memperlihatkan kepada orang-orang bahwa ayahku adalah pria yang mencintai keluarganya setiap kali kami melakukan perjalanan. Kami akan melihat stiker-stiker itu di bumper mobil, dengan isian nama-nama seperti Otway, Chocawinity, atau Seven Springs. Di zaman sekarang hal-hal seperti itu dianggap basi, tapi dulu itu cara yang cukup canggih untuk publisitas. Kurasa kalau ia mencoba melakukan itu sekarang, pihak oposisinya akan menyelipkan segala macam ungkapan kotor di bagian yang kosong itu, tapi kami tidak pernah melihat itu sekali pun. Oke, mungkin satu kali. Seorang petani dari Duplin County pernah membubuhkan kata _shit_ di bagian kosong itu, dan ketika ibuku melihatnya, ia menutup mataku dan mengucapkan sebuah doa pendek untuk memohon maaf bagi bajingan tidak terpelajar yang malang itu. Ibuku tidak mengucapkan persis begitu, tapi intinya seperti itu.

Jadi ayahku adalah tokoh masyarakat, dan semua orang tahu itu, termasuk si tua Youngwoon. Nah, mereka berdua tidak merasa cocok satu sama lain, sama sekali tidak. Meskipun ayahku selalu pergi ke gereja Youngwoon setiap kali ia ada di rumah, dan sejujurnya ayahku jarang sekali berada di rumah. Selain percaya bahwa para pezina ditakdirkan untuk membersihkan WC di neraka, Youngwoon juga percaya bahwa komunisme merupakan "suatu penyakit yang menyeret umat manusia menuju alam kebatilan". Meskipun penggunaan kata itu kurang tepat—aku tidak dapat menemukan padanannya di dalam kamus mana pun—jemaatnya toh mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Mereka juga tahu bahwa Youngwoon sedang mengarahkan kata-katanya secara khusus pada ayahku, yang akan duduk dengan mata terpejam dan pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ayahku merupakan salah satu anggota komite Parlemen yang bertugas mengawasi infiltrasi "pengaruh Merah" ke dalam semua aspek kehidupan bernegara, termasuk bidang pertahanan nasional, pendidikan tinggi, dan bahkan dalam perkebunan tembakau. Kalau harus ingat bahwa kejadian ini berlangsung selama masa perang dingin, ketegangan-ketegangan terasa semakin meningkat, dan orang-orang di North Carolina membutuhkan sesuatu untuk meredakannya. Secara konsisten ayahku terus mencari fakta, yang dianggap tidak relevan oleh orang-orang seperti Youngwoon.

Sesudahnya, setelah ayahku pulang dari gereja, ia akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Pendeta

Lee sedikit aneh hari ini. Aku harap kalian menangkap bagian dari Alkitab tentang Yesus yang berbicara mengenai kaum miskin…"

Ya, _Dad_…

Ayahku memang berusaha meredakan berbagai situasi setiap kali ada kesempatan. Kurasa karena itulah ia bisa bercokol begitu lama di Kongres. Ia bisa mencium bayi paling jelek dalam sejarah umat manusia dan masih bisa menemukan sesuatu yang simpatik untuk diucapkan. "Dia anak yang tenang sekali," akan dikatakannya jika si bayi mempunyai kepala yang besar, atau "Aku yakin dia gadis kecil yang paling manis di dunia ini," kalau si bayi memiliki tanda lahir yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Pernah seorang wanita muncul dengan seorang bocah di atas kursi roda. Ayahku menoleh ke arah anak itu dan berkata, "Aku berani taruhan sepuluh lawan satu bahwa kau anak yang paling pintar di kelasmu." Dan nyatanya memang begitu! Yeah, ayahku memang hebat sekali dalam hal-hal seperti itu. Ia selalu bisa mengatasi situasinya dengan cara yang terbaik. Dan ia bukanlah orang jahat, terutama kalau kau mempertimbangkan fakta bahwa ia tidak pernah memukulku atau semacamnya.

Tapi ia tidak menemaniku saat aku tumbuh dewasa. Aku tidak suka mengatakannya karena belakangan ini orang-orang cenderung menyatakan hal-hal seperti itu bahkan di saat orangtua mereka dulu ada di sana menemani mereka dan menggunakannya sebagai alasan untuk perilaku mereka. _Ayahku… ia tidak mencintaiku… karena itulah_ _aku menjadi penari telanjang dan tampil_ _dalam __**The Jerry Springer Show**__… _Aku tidak menjadikannya alasan yang menjadikanku pribadiseperti sekarang ini, aku cuma menyatakannya sebagai suatu fakta. Ayahku biasa pergi selama sembilan bulan dalam setahun, tinggal di apartemen di Washington, D.C., sekitar lima ratus kilometer dari tempat kami. Ibuku tidak ikut bersamanya karena ayah dan ibuku ingin aku dibesarkan dengan cara yang sama seperti mereka.

* * *

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

* * *

Tentu saja, kakekku selalu mengajak ayahku berburu dan memancing, mengajarkannya main bola, menghadiri pesta-pesta ulang tahun ayahku, semua hal kecil yang kalau dikumpulkan menjadi berarti sebelum memasuki usia dewasa. Ayahku, di lain pihak, adalah sosok yang asing, seseorang yang nyaris tidak kukenal. Sampai umur lima tahun, aku mengira bahwa semua ayah tinggal di suatu tempat. Baru setelah sahabatku, Lee Donghae, bertanya padaku sewaktu TK siapa pria yang muncul di rumahku pada malam sebelumnya, aku menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres mengenai keadaanku.

"Dia ayahku," sahutku bangga.

"Oh," ujar Donghae sambil memeriksa isi kotak makan siangku untuk mencari cokelat _Milky_ _Way_-ku, "Aku tidak tahu kau punya ayah."

Ucapan itu terasa seperti tamparan telak di wajahku.

Jadi, aku dibesarkan oleh ibuku. Ia wanita yang baik, manis, dan lembut, jenis ibu yang diimpikan oleh hampir setiap orang. Namun ia bukan, dan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi panutan pria dalam hidupku. Kenyataan itu, ditambah dengan buyarnya ilusiku mengenai ayahku di saat aku tumbuh dewasa, membuatku menjadi pemberontak, bahkan di usia yang sangat muda. Sebaiknya aku ingatkan padamu bahwa kenakalanku tidak bersifat jahat. Aku dan teman-temanku akan menyelinap keluar malam-malam dan sekali-sekali menyabuni kaca-kaca mobil atau makan kacang rebus di taman pemakaman di belakang gereja, tapi di tahun lima puluhan hal-hal seperti itulah yang akan membuat para orangtua lain menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan berbisik kepada anak-anak mereka, "Kau jangan seperti si Kyuhyun. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan masuk penjara."

Aku. Si berandal. Hanya karena makan kacang rebus di taman pemakaman. Coba bayangkan.

Singkat cerita, ayahku dan Youngwoon tidak cocok satu sama lain, tapi bukan hanya karena pandangan politik mereka yang berbeda. Tidak, sepertinya ayahku dan Youngwoon sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Usia Youngwoon sekitar dua puluh tahun lebih tua daripada ayahku, dan sebelum ia menjadi pendeta, ia pernah bekerja untuk kakekku. Kakekku—meskipun ia menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama ayahku—adalah seorang bajingan. Omong-omong, dialah yang menjadikan keluarga kami kaya-raya, tapi aku tidak ingin kau membayangkan dirinya sebagai orang yang banting tulang mati-matian dalam bekerja, dan memupuk kekayaannya perlahan-lahan. Kakekku jauh lebih lihai daripada itu. Caranya mengumpulkan uang amat sederhana—ia memulai usahanya sebagai penyelundup minuman keras, yang menimbun kekayaannya selama masa berlakunya Undang-undang Larangan Perdagangan Minuman Keras dengan memasok _rum_ dari Kuba. Selanjutnya ia mulai membeli tanah dan menyewa buruh tani bagi hasil untuk mengolahnya. Ia memungut sembilan puluh persen dari uang yang dihasilkan oleh para petani untuk panen tembakau mereka, dan meminjamkan uang di saat mereka membutuhkan dengan bunga yang amat tinggi. Tentu saja, ia tidak pernah berniat menagih uangnya—hanya ia akan menyita tanah atau peralatan apa pun yang kebetulan mereka miliki. Setelah itu, mengikuti apa yang ia sebut sebagai "saat penuh inspirasinya", ia membuka bank dengan nama Cho Banking and Loan. Satu-satunya bank lain dalam radius dua _county_ secara misterius terbakar habis, dan tidak pernah dibuka kembali karena dampak Depresi. Meskipun

semua orang tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, tak pernah ada orang yang berkomentar karena takut akan akibatnya. Ketakutan yang ternyata memang bukan tidak beralasan. Bank itu bukan satu-satunya bangunan yang terbakar secara misterius.

Ia mengenakan bunga pinjaman yang luar biasa besar. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai menguasai lebih banyak tanah dan properti lain saat semakin banyak orang tidak bisa membayar utang. Saat Depresi mencapai puncaknya, ia menyita puluhan kegiatan usaha di seluruh pelosok daerah dengan tetap mempertahankan si pemilik usaha untuk melanjutkan usahanya dengan gaji ala kadarnya, karena para pengusaha itu juga sudah tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi. Ia menjanjikan pada mereka bahwa begitu situasi ekonomi membaik, ia akan menjual bisnis mereka kembali pada mereka, dan orang-orang biasanya selalu mempercayai ucapannya.

Namun, tak pernah sekali pun ia memegang janjinya. Pada akhirnya ia menguasai kegiatan perekonomian di wilayah itu, dan menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya dengan segala cara.

Sebetulnya aku ingin mengatakan bahwa pada akhirnya ia menemui ajalnya dengan cara yang mengenaskan, namun kenyataannya tidak demikian. Ia meninggal di usia tua selagi tidur bersama wanita simpanannya di atas kapal pesiarnya di perairan Kepulauan Cayman. Ia hidup lebih lama daripada kedua istri dan putra tunggalnya. Suatu akhir yang luar biasa bagi orang seperti dia, bukan? Berdasarkan pengalaman aku tahu hidup ini memang tidak pernah adil. Pelajaran di sekolah berbeda dengan pelajaran dalam kehidupan nyata.

Tapi kembali ke cerita kita… Begitu Youngwoon menyadari bahwa kakekku seorang bajingan, ia berhenti bekerja dan masuk sekolah teologi. Setelah itu ia kembali ke Beaufort dan mulai menjadi pendeta di gereja yang selalu kami datangi. Ia melewatkan tahun-tahun pertamanya dengan menyempurnakan khotbah bulanannya yang berapi-api mengenai dampak keserakahan, yang menyita hampir seluruh waktunya untuk hal-hal yang lain. Ia berusia empat puluh tiga tahun ketika menikah, dan berusia lima puluh lima tahun ketika putrinya, Lee Sungmin, lahir. Istrinya, yang bertubuh mungil dan lebih muda dua puluh tahun daripada Youngwoon, mengalami enam kali keguguran sebelum Sungmin lahir dan akhirnya meninggal dalam persalinan, membuat Youngwoon terpaksa membesarkan putrinya seorang diri.

Begitulah latar belakang di balik kisah drama itu.

Orang-orang mengenal ceritanya bahkan sebelum drama itu dipentaskan untuk pertama kali. Cerita itu merupakan salah satu cerita yang biasa dibicarakan orang setiap kali Youngwoon akan membaptis seorang bayi atau memimpin suatu upacara pemakaman. Semua tahu ceritanya, dan kurasa karena itulah begitu banyak orang terharu saat menyaksikan drama Natal itu. Mereka tahu kisah itu berdasarkan kisah nyata, sehingga memberi arti khusus di dalamnya.

* * *

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

* * *

Lee Sungmin duduk di kelas 3 SMU, sama seperti aku, dan ia sudah terpilih untuk berperan sebagai malaikat—orang lain jelas tak punya peluang untuk peran itu. Tentu saja, hal ini menjadikan drama kali ini menjadi ekstra spesial tahun itu. Sesuatu yang sangat akbar, mungkin paling akbar—setidaknya dalam pandangan Miss Eunyeong. Sebagai guru drama, ia sudah amat antusias menanggapi berbagai kemungkinan sejak pertama kali aku duduk di kelasnya.

Aku sama sekali tidak berencana untuk mengambil pelajaran drama tahun itu. Sungguh! Tapi pilihannya cuma itu atau kimia II. Tadinya kukira ini kelas yang enteng, terutama dibandingkan dengan pilihanku yang lain. Tidak ada makalah, tidak ada ujian, tidak ada tabel di mana aku harus menghafalkan proton dan neutron serta mengombinasikan unsur dalam berbagai rumus… mana mungkin ada pilihan yang lebih baik bagi seorang siswa SMU? Sepertinya asyik sekali, dan ketika mendaftarkan diri, aku membayangkan diriku akan tidur sepanjang pelajaran itu, yang mengingat kegiatan makan kacang malam-malamku, menjadi amat relevan.

Pada hari pertama aku menjadi salah satu yang terakhir masuk kelas, persis hanya beberapa detik sebelum bel berbunyi, dan langsung duduk di deretan belakang. Miss Eunyeong sedang memunggungi kelas, sibuk menulis namanya dalam huruf-huruf yang besar dan melingkar, seakan kami tidak tahu siapa dia. Semua tahu siapa dia—rasanya tidak mungkin tidak. Postur tubuhnya besar, tingginya paling tidak 180 cm, dengan rambut merah menyala dan kulit pucat yang menampakkan bintik-bintik di usianya yang menjelang empat puluh itu. Ia juga kelebihan berat—mungkin beratnya lebih dari seratus kilo—dan ia senang memakai gaun-gaun longgar bercorak bunga. Ia mengenakan kaca mata tebal, berbingkai tanduk berwarna gelap, dan ia menyapa semua orang dengan, "Haloooooo," sambil seperti melantunkan suku kata yang terakhir. Miss Eunyeong memang unik, itu pasti, dan ia masih lajang, yang menjadikan situasinya semakin mengenaskan. Seorang pria, berapa pun usianya, mau tidak mau akan merasa kasihan pada wanita seperti dia.

Di bawah namanya ia menulis beberapa tujuan yang ingin dicapainya untuk tahun itu. Nomor satu adalah "Percaya diri", disusul "Sadar diri" dan yang ketiga, "Kepuasan diri". Miss Eunyeong memang ahli dalam soal yang menyangkut "diri", yang menurut teori psikoterapi membuatnya berada di luar lingkup, meskipun ia mungkin tidak menyadarinya pada waktu itu. Miss Eunyeong memang seorang perintis dalam bidang itu. Mungkin itu berhubungan dengan penampilannya, mungkin ia cuma berusaha untuk merasa lebih baik mengenai dirinya sendiri.

Tapi aku tidak yakin.

Baru setelah pelajaran dimulai aku menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Meskipun Beaufort High School tidak besar, aku tahu bahwa perbandingan antara siswa laki-laki dan perempuan adalah lima puluh banding lima puluh. Karena itulah aku terkejut bahwa murid di kelas ini sedikitnya sembilan puluh persen perempuan. Hanya ada satu siswa laki-laki lain di kelas itu, yang menurutku adalah hal positif, dan untuk sesaat perasaan "bersiap-siaplah, ini aku datang" melanda diriku. Perempuan, perempuan, perempuan… pikirku. Perempuan di mana-mana dan tidak ada ujian.

Oke, jadi aku bukan orang yang berpikir jauh ke depan.

Miss Eunyeong mulai berbicara tentang drama Natal dan mengatakan pada semua siswa bahwa Lee Sungmin akan menjadi malaikat tahun itu. Miss Eunyeong mulai bertepuk tangan—ia juga anggota gereja—dan banyak yang berpendapat bahwa ia sedang naksir Youngwoon. Saat pertama kali mendengar gosip itu, yang terlintas dalam benakku adalah untuk mereka sudah terlalu tua untuk punya anak, seandainya saja mereka sampai menikah. Bayangkan—transparan dengan bintik-bintik? Pemikiran tentang hal itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat orang mendiring, tapi tentu saja tak seorang pun mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu, setidaknya dalam batas pendengaran Miss Eunyeong dan Youngwoon. Gosip adalah satu hal, tapi gosip yang menyakitkan adalah hal yang sangat berbeda, bahkan di SMU pun kami tidak sekejam itu.

Miss Eunyeong masih bertepuk tangan, sendirian selama beberapa saat, sampai kami semua akhirnya ikut bertepuk tangan, karena jelas itulah yang diinginkannya. "Berdirilah, Sungmin," ujarnya. Sungmin berdiri dan menoleh ke sana kemari, dan Miss Eunyeong mulai bertepuk tangan dengan lebih bersemangat, seakan ia sedang berdiri menyambut kehadiran seorang bintang film ternama.

Lee Sungmin memang gadis yang baik. Ia memang benar-benar baik. _Beaufort_ kota kecil, sehingga hanya memiliki sebuah sekolah dasar. Karena itulah kami duduk di kelas-kelas yang sama seumur hidup kami, dan aku akan berbohong kalau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Sekali, di kelas dua, ia duduk di sampingku selama setahun penuh, dan kami kadang-kadang mengobrol, meskipun itu tidak berarti bahwa aku menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya dalam waktu senggangku. Dengan siapa aku bergaul di sekolah merupakan satu hal; dengan siapa aku bergaul setelah sekolah benar-benar berbeda, dan nama Sungmin tidak pernah tercantum di dalam agenda pergaulanku.

Itu tidak berarti bahwa Sungmin tidak menarik—jangan salah sangka. Ia sama sekali tidak jelek atau semacamnya. Untungnya ia mewarisi penampilan ibunya, yang lumayan cantik berdasarkan foto-foto yang pernah aku lihat, terutama mengingat siapa yang dinikahinya. Namun Sungmin juga tidak bisa kuanggap menarik. Selain kenyataan bahwa ia bertubuh kurus, dengan rambut pirang madu, dan mata biru lembut, sering kali ia kelihatan… _sederhana_, itu pun kalau kau secara kebetulan memperhatikannya. Sungmin tidak begitu peduli mengenai penampilan luar, karena ia selalu mencari hal-hal seperti 'kecantikan yang terpancar dari dalam', dan kurasa karena itulah ia tampak apa adanya. Selama aku mengenalnya—dan ingat, aku mengenalnya sudah sejak lama sekali—rambutnya selalu disanggul ke atas, mirip perawan tua, tanpa sedikit pun _makeup_ di wajahnya. Ditambah dengan _cardigan_ cokelat dan rok kotak-kotak, ia selalu tampak seakan sedang melamar pekerjaan sebagai pustakawan. Kami dulu menganggap itu hanya suatu fase, dan pada akhirnya Sungmin akan melewatinya, namun kenyataannya tidak begitu. Bahkan selama tiga tahun pertama kami di SMU, ia tidak berubah sama sekali. Satu-satunya yang berubah hanyalah ukuran pakaiannya.

Bukan hanya penampilan Sungmin yang membuatnya berbeda; tapi juga caranya bersikap.

Sungmin tidak pernah melewatkan waktunya dengan nongkrong di _Cecil's_ _Diner_ atau pergi berpesta menginap bersama gadis-gadis lain, dan setahuku ia tidak pernah punya pacar seumur hidupnya. Si tua Youngwoon mungkin akan mendapat serangan jantung kalau Sungmin sampai punya pacar. Namun jika entah ada angin apa yang menyebabkan Youngwoon mengizinkan putrinya punya pacar, hal itu tetap tidak ada bedanya. Sungmin selalu membawa Alkitab ke mana pun ia pergi, dan jika bukan penampilannya atau Youngwoon yang membuat anak laki-laki menjauh, penyebabnya pastilah Alkitab itu. Oke, aku menyukai Alkitab seperti kebanyakan anak lelaki remaja pada umumnya, namun Sungmin sepertinya menikmatinya dengan cara yang sama sekali asing bagiku. Ia tidak hanya mengikuti pendalaman Alkitab selama masa liburan bulan Agustus, tapi juga membaca Alkitab selama istirahat makan siang di sekolah. Menurut pendapatku ini tidak normal, bahkan untuk putri seorang pendeta sekalipun. Di lihat dari sudut mana pun, membaca Surat Paulus kepada Jemaat di Efesus tidak mungkin lebih menyenangkan daripada merayu perempuan, kalau kau mengerti maksudku.

Namun keanehan Sungmin tidak sampai di situ saja. Berkat kebiasaannya membaca Alkitab, atau mungkin karena pengaruh Youngwoon, Sungmin meyakini pentingnya menolong orang lain, dan itulah yang dilakukannya. Aku tahu ia menjadi relawan di panti asuhan di Morehead City, tapi untuk Sungmin itu saja tidak cukup. Ia selalu ikut serta dalam kegiatan pengumpulan dana, membantu semua orang mulai dari kegiatan Pramuka sampai pemilihan Putri Indian. Aku juga tahu ketika Sungmin berusia empat belas tahun, ia melewatkan sebagian liburan musim panasnya dengan mengecat bagian luar rumah seorang tetangga yang sudah tua.

Sungmin adalah gadis yang akan mencabuti ilalang di kebun seseorang tanpa diminta atau membantu anak-anak menyeberangi jalan. Ia akan menabung uang sakunya untuk membeli sebuah bola basket baru untuk anak-anak yatim piatu, atau memasukkan uangnya ke dalam keranjang kolekte gereja pada hari Minggu.

_**Dengan kata lain, ia adalah tipe gadis yang akan membuat kami semua tampak buruk. Setiap kali ia melirik ke arahku, mau tidak mau aku akan merasa bersalah, bahkan di saat aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa.**_

Sungmin juga tidak hanya membatasi perbuatan baiknya kepada manusia. Seandainya ia berpapasan dengan seekor binatang yang terluka, ia juga akan berusaha menolong. Cerpelai, tupai, anjing, kucing, katak… baginya tidak ada bedanya. Dr. Park, si dokter hewan, akan langsung mengenalinya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya begitu melihat Sungmin berjalan menuju ruang prakteknya sambil membawa sebuah kardus yang berisi seekor binatang. Ia akan melepaskan kaca matanya dan membersihkannya dengan sapu tangan, sementara Sungmin menjelaskan bagaimana cara ia menemukan makhluk malang itu dan apa yang telah menimpanya. "Ia ditabrak mobil, Dr. Kurasa sudah merupakan rencana Tuhan agar aku menemukannya dan berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya. Anda mau membantuku, kan?"

Dengan Sungmin, segalanya merupakan rencana Tuhan. Itu merupakan suatu hal lagi. Ia selalu menyebut rencana Tuhan setiap kali kau berbicara dengannya, tidak peduli apa pun topiknya. Pertandingan _baseball_ batal karena turun hujan? Tentunya sudah rencana Tuhan untuk mencegah terjadinya sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi. Ulangan mendadak trigonometri sehingga seluruh kelas mendapat nilai jelek? Tentunya rencana Tuhan untuk memberikan tantangan pada kita. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?

Kemudian, tentu saja, masih ada kendala lain berupa Youngwoon, yang tidak membantunya sama sekali. Posisinya sebagai putri seorang pendeta bukan hal yang mudah, namun ia membuatnya menjadi sesuatu yang sangat wajar dalam hidup ini, dan ia merasa amat beruntung diberkati dengan cara itu. Sungmin biasa berkata, "Aku begitu beruntung memiliki ayah seperti ayahku."

Setiap kali ia mengatakan itu, kami semua hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dalam hati kami bertanya dari planet manakah ia sebetulnya berasal.

Namun, di samping semua ini, hal yang paling membuatku kesal mengenai dirinya adalah kenyataan bahwa ia selalu tampak begitu ceria, tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Aku berani bersumpah, gadis itu tidak pernah mengucapkan sesuatu yang buruk mengenai apa pun atau siapa pun, bahkan kepada kami yang tidak selalu begitu baik padanya. Ia akan bersenandung sendiri saat berjalan, melambai ke arah orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya yang kebetulan lewat dengan mobil mereka. Kadang-kadang ibu-ibu akan lari ke luar rumah untuk menawarkan roti buah padanya setelah mereka memanggangnya seharian atau limun di saat matahari bersinar terik. Sepertinya semua orang dewasa di kota ini menyayanginya. "Ia gadis yang begitu manis," puji mereka setiap kali nama Sungmin muncul dalam percakapan. "Dunia ini akan jadi tempat yang lebih baik kalau ada lebih banyak orang seperti dia."

Namun aku dan teman-temanku tidak melihatnya seperti itu. Dalam pandangan kami, seorang Lee Sungmin sudah cukup banyak.

Aku sedang memikirkan semua ini sementara Sungmin berdiri di hadapan kami pada hari pertama di kelas drama itu, dan kuakui bahwa aku tidak merasa begitu tertarik untuk melihatnya. Namun anehnya, ketika Sungmin berbalik ke arah kami, aku langsung terkejut, seakan aku duduk di atas kabel listrik yang terbuka atau semacamnya. Ia memakai rok kotak-kotak dengan blus putih di balik _cardigan_ cokelat yang sama seperti yang biasa kulihat jutaan kali, namun ada dua buah gundukan baru di dadanya yang tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh _cardigan_nya. Aku berani sumpah gundukan itu tidak ada di sana sekitar tiga bulan sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah memakai _makeup_ dan masih tidak memakainya, namun kulitnya tampak segar, mungkin setelah mengikuti pendalaman Alkitab, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia tampak—hampir cantik. Tentu saja, aku langsung menyisihkan pikiran itu dari kepalaku. Namun saat ia melayangkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, ia berhenti sebentar dan tersenyum padaku, jelas-jelas senang melihatku ada di kelas itu. Lama setelah itu aku baru tahu apa alasannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Chapter 1 update.**

**Ada yang bingung sama kata-katanya? Banyak yang gak ngerti, ya? Ini semuanya pake Kyuhyun's POV.**

**Ini latarnya ada di Carolina, bukan Korea. Pertama aku tahu novel ini, aku langsung kepikiran ke Kyumin. Ceritanya bagus. Dengan latar Carolina, kebanyakan FF KyuMin pake setting-an di Korea. Jadi disini aku sengaja gak ngubah latarnya, karna pengen beda.**

**Karna ini latarnya bukan di Korea, otomatis disini ga ada kata yang make bahasa Korea macem **_**Umma**_**, **_**Appa**_**, **_**Mian**_**, dsb. Disini yang ada unsur Korea hanya nama saja. Tadinya aku pikir mau pake nama Marcus sama Vincent, sama nama-nama barat lainnya. Tapi ga enak kalo bukan Kyuhyun-Sungmin.**

**Untuk materi Baptis, Kristiani, Gereja, aku adaptasi dari Novelnya. Aku sama sekali ga ngerti materi tentang itu, karna aku Muslim.**

**Segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Semoga bisa di mengerti ya ceritanya.**

**Atau FF ini di discontinue aja? Takut kalian makin ga ngerti._.**

**Oke, Review^^**


	3. BAB 2

**A Walk To Remember**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**Warn; GenderSwitch! Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer; KyuMin's belong to each other.**

**A/N; Ini FF remake dari Novel A Walk To Remember karya Nicholas Sparks. Jadi, alur cerita ini adalah milik Nicolas Sparks. Saya hanya mengganti nama Tokoh dan sedikit alur.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sewaktu berusia tujuh belas tahun, hidup Cho Kyuhyun berubah selamanya. Dan semua karena Lee Sungmin.**

**Jika cinta bisa memilih, Kyuhyun tentu tidak akan memilih untuk jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Gadis yang selalu membawa Alkitab ke sekolah, menyelamatkan binatang yang terluka, menjadi relawan di panti asuhan. Gadis yang suci dan memiliki hati bak malaikat. Tak ada yang pernah mengajak Sungmin kencan, dan Kyuhyun pun tidak pernah bermimpi untuk berkencan dengannya.**

**Sampai takdir menentukan lain... dan mengubah hidup Kyuhyun selama-lamanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAB 2**

Setelah lulus SMU, aku berencana untuk kuliah di University of North Carolina di Chapel Hill. Ayahku ingin aku kuliah di Harvard atau Princeton seperti beberapa putra anggota kongres lain, namun nilai-nilaiku tidak memungkinkan. Bukan berarti aku siswa yang bodoh. Aku cuma tidak memusatkan perhatian pada pelajaran, sehingga nilai-nilaiku tidak cukup bagus untuk bisa masuk Ivy League. Semasa SMU hampir bisa dipastikan aku akan diterima di UNC, yang merupakan almamater ayahku, tempat ia bisa menggunakan pengaruhnya. Selama salah satu akhir minggunya di rumah, ayahku menyinggung soal rencana untuk mendaftarkanku lebih dulu. Aku baru saja meHunjoonati minggu pertamaku di sekolah dan kami sedang duduk bersama untuk makan malam. Ayahku sedang di rumah selama tiga hari dalam rangka Hari Buruh.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi ketua organisasi siswa," usulnya, "Kau akan lulus bulan Juni, dan menurutku itu bagus untuk catatanmu. Omong-omong, ibumu juga berpendapat sama."

Ibuku mengangguk sambil mengunyah sesendok kacang polong. Biasanya ia tidak berkata banyak saat ayahku sedang bicara, meskipun ia mengedipkan matanya ke arahku. Kadang-kadang aku merasa ibuku senang melihat hatiku meringis, meskipun ia seorang ibu yang manis.

"Rasanya aku tidak punya peluang untuk menang," ujarku. Meskipun aku mungkin anak terkaya di sekolah, aku sama sekali bukan yang paling populer. Kehormatan itu milik Lee Donghae, sahabatku. Ia dapat melempar bola _baseball_ dengan kecepatan sekitar 140 km per jam, dan sebagai gelandang ia membawa tim _football_ kami ke peringkat nasional. Ia memang hebat. Bahkan namanya kedengaran keren.

"Tentu saja kau bisa menang," tukas ayahku. "Keluarga Cho selalu menang."

Itu salah satu alasan lain mengapa aku begitu enggan meHunjoonatkan waktu bersama ayahku. Selama beberapa kesempatan yang teramat langka ia berada di rumah, aku merasa ia ingin membentukku menjadi versi miniatur dari dirinya sendiri. Mengingat bahwa aku tumbuh dewasa lebih banyak tanpa kehadirannya, aku jadi kesal saat ia sedang ada di rumah. Ini merupakan perbincangan pertama kami setelah sekian minggu. Ia jarang sekali berbicara denganku Hunjoonat telepon.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

Ayahku meletakkan garpunya, sepotong daging masih menempel di bagian ujungnya. Ia menatapku dengan marah, memancarkan peringatan. Ayahku mengenakan setelan jas meskipun suhu di dalam rumah lebih dari tiga puluh derajat Celcius, dan itu membuat penampilannya semakin menakutkan. Omong-omong, ayahku selalu memakai setelan jas.

"Menurutku," ujarnya perlahan, "itu merupakan ide yang bagus."

Aku tahu jika ia berbicara seperti itu berarti masalahnya sudah selesai. Memang begitulah situasinya di dalam keluargaku. Ucapan ayahku adalah hukum. Namun kenyataannya, bahkan setelah aku menyetujuinya, aku tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktuku dengan menghadiri pertemuan-pertemuan dengan para guru setelah jam sekolah—

setelah jam sekolah!—setiap minggu selama seluruh sisa tahun itu, memikirkan tema-tema untuk acara dansa sekolah atau mencoba memutuskan warna-warna yang akan dipakai dalam kegiatan parade. Memang hanya itulah yang biasanya dilakukan oleh para ketua organisasi sekolah, setidaknya di zaman aku duduk di SMU. Bukan berarti bahwa para siswa memiliki mandat untuk benar-benar mengambil keputusan mengenai sesuatu yang berarti.

Tapi sekali lagi, aku tahu bahwa ayahku benar. Kalau aku ingin diterima di UNC, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak bermain _football_ atau basket, aku tidak menguasai alat musik, aku bukan anggota dalam klub catur atau klub boling atau klub lainnya. Aku tidak menonjol dalam pelajaran—sialan, aku tidak menonjol dalam bidang apa pun. Dengan putus asa, aku mulai menuliskan apa yang dapat kulakukan, tapi terus terang, ternyata tidak banyak. Aku bisa mengikat delapan buah simpul yang berbeda, aku bisa berjalan tanpa alas kaki di atas aspal panas lebih jauh dari siapa pun yang kukenal, aku bisa mengimbang sebatang pensil secara vertikal di atas jariku selama tiga puluh detik… namun kurasa hal-hal seperti itu tidak akan dianggap relevan dalam formulir pendaftaran masuk perguruan tinggi. Jadi aku berbaring di tempat tidur sepanjang malam, sementara perlahan-lahan menyadari bahwa aku adalah pecundang. _Thanks_, _Dad_.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Keesokan paginya aku pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah untuk mendaftarkan namaku sebagai kandidat. Ada dua orang lain yang juga mencalonkan diri—Kim Jongwoon dan Zhoumi. Aku langsung tahu Jongwoon tidak memiliki banyak peluang. Ia tipe orang yang akan menjumput benang dari pakaianmu saat berbicara, tapi Jongwoon siswa yang baik. Ia duduk di barisan paling depan dan mengangkat tangannya setiap kali guru mengajukan pertanyaan. Kalau ia mendapat kesempatan untuk menjawab, ia hampir selalu memberikan jawaban yang benar, dan setelah itu ia akan menggerakkan kepalanya ke sana kemari dengan ekspresi sombong di wajahnya, seakan telah membuktikan betapa ia lebih cerdas dibandingkan dengan siswa-siswa lain di kelas itu. Donghae dan aku biasanya melemparkan bola-bola kertas ke arahnya di saat guru sedang memunggungi kami.

Lain halnya dengan Zhoumi. Ia juga murid yang baik. Ia duduk di dalam organisasi siswa selama tiga tahun pertamanya dan pernah menjadi wakil ketua pada tahun sebelumnya. Satu-satunya penghalang baginya adalah fakta bahwa penampilannya tidak begitu menarik, dan bobotnya naik sepuluh kilogram musim panas itu. Aku tahu bahwa tak seorang cowok pun akan bersedia memberikan suaranya pada Zhoumi.

Setelah melihat situasinya, aku merasa bahwa aku mungkin memiliki peluang. Seluruh masa depanku menjadi taruhannya sekarang, karena itulah aku mulai menyusun strategi. Donghae adalah orang pertama yang mendukungku.

"Oke, aku akan mengupayakan agar semua anggota timku memberikan suaranya padamu, itu bukan masalah. Kalau itu memang yang kauinginkan."

"Bagaimana dengan pacar-pacar mereka?" tanyaku.

Bisa dibilang itulah inti kampanyeku. Tentu saja, aku menghadiri acara debat yang memang menjadi keharusan dan membagi-bagi selebaran berisi "Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau aku terpilih" tapi akhirnya Donghae lah yang sepertinya menempatkan aku dalam posisi yang kuinginkan. Beaufort High School hanya memiliki sekitar empat ratus siswa, sehingga memperoleh suara dari para atlet ternyata amat menentukan, dan kebanyakan dari mereka tidak peduli sebetulnya siapa yang mereka pilih. Akhirnya semua berjalan persis seperti yang kurencanakan.

Aku terpilih sebagai ketua organisasi siswa berdasarkan pengumpulan suara terbanyak. Tak terbayangkan olehku masalah apa yang kemudian harus aku hadapi.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Ketika di kelas 1 SMU aku pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis bernama Hana. Ia menjadi pacar pertamaku, meskipun hanya untuk beberapa bulan. Tepat sebelum liburan musim panas, ia mencampakkanku demi cowok bernama Hunjoon yang berusia dua puluh tahun dan bekerja sebagai montir di bengkel ayahnya sendiri. Menurut pendapatku, keunggulan Hunjoon adalah ia memiliki mobil yang betul-betul keren. Ia selalu memakai kaus putih dengan sebungkus rokok Camel di lipatan lengan kausnya, dan ia akan bersandar di kap mobil Thunderbird-nya, sambil melirik ke sana kemari, dan melontarkan ucapan semacam "Halo, Cantik" setiap kali seorang gadis lewat. Ia memang seorang penakluk, kalau kau mengerti maksudku.

Singkat cerita, pesta dansa _homecoming_ hampir tiba, dan aku belum punya kencan gara-gara situasiku dengan Hana. Semua yang punya jabatan dalam organisasi sekolah harus hadir—itu suatu keharusan. Aku harus membantu menghias ruang olahraga dan membersihkannya pada hari berikutnya—lagi pula, biasanya acara seperti itu amat menyenangkan. Aku menelepon beberapa gadis yang kukenal, tapi mereka sudah punya kencan, jadi aku menelepon beberapa gadis lagi. Menjelang minggu terakhir pilihan menjadi semakin sedikit. Sisanya tinggal gadis yang berkaca mata tebal atau yang bicaranya gagap.

Beaufort memang tidak pernah jadi sarang gadis-gadis cantik, tapi aku harus pergi dengan seseorang. Aku tidak ingin pergi ke pesta itu tanpa teman kencan—apa kata orang nanti? Aku akan jadi satu-satunya ketua organisasi siswa yang pernah hadir dalam pesta dansa _homecoming_ sendirian. Akhirnya aku akan jadi laki-laki yang menyendoki minuman _punch_ atau membersihkan muntahan di kamar mandi sepanjang malam. Itu yang biasanya dilakukan oleh mereka yang tidak punya kencan.

Aku semakin panik, dan mengeluarkan buku tahunan sekolah tahun sebelumnya lalu mulai membalik halaman-halamannya satu per satu, mencari entah siapa yang mungkin masih belum punya kencan. Mula-mula aku memeriksa halaman yang memuat nama-nama siswa kelas 3. Meskipun kebanyakan sudah masuk perguruan tinggi, sebagian masih tinggal di kota. Meskipun aku merasa peluangku tidak terlalu besar, aku tetap menelepon mereka. Benar saja, apa yang kukhawatirkan jadi kenyataan. Aku tidak dapat menemukan seorang pun, setidaknya seseorang yang mau pergi denganku. Aku mulai jadi ahli dalam mengatasi penolakan, meskipun itu bukan sesuatu yang membanggakan untuk diceritakan kepada cucu-cucuku kelak. Ibuku tahu apa yang sedang kualami, dan akhirnya ia datang ke kamarku dan duduk di sampingku di atas tempat tidur.

"Kalau kau tidak punya kencan, aku bersedia menemanimu,"usulnya.

"_Thanks_, _Mom_," ujarku sedih.

Ketika ibuku meninggalkan kamarku, aku merasa lebih tidak keruan daripada sebelumnya. Bahkan ibuku merasa aku tidak bisa mengajak seorang pun. Jika aku datang dengan ibuku? Wah, lebih baik aku bunuh diri saja.

Sebenarnya masih ada orang lain yang juga senasib denganku. Park Seungha telah terpilih menjadi bendahara, dan ia juga masih belum punya kencan. Seungha termasuk cowok yang membuat tak seorang pun ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya, dan satu-satunya alasan sampai ia terpilih hanya karena ia tidak punya saingan. Tanpa saingan pun ia terpilih dengan suara pas-pasan. Ia bermain tuba dalam _marching band_, dan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak proporsional. Seakan pertumbuhannya terhenti di tengah jalan saat melewati masa pubernya. Ia memiliki perut yang besar, serta tangan dan kaki yang krus, seperti makhluk Hoo dalam Hooville, kau mengerti maksudku, kan? Ia juga berbicara dalam nada tinggi—kurasa ini yang membuatnya begitu andal dalam memainkan tuba—dan ia tidak pernah berhenti memberondong orang dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. "Kau pergi ke mana akhir pekan kemarin? Menyenangkan, ya? Kau sempat berkenalan dengan perempuan?" Ia bahkan tidak akan memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk menjawab, sementara ia akan terus bergerak sehingga kau terpaksa mengikutinya. Aku berani sumpah bahwa ia mungkin orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal. Kalau aku tidak punya kencan, ia akan berdiri di dekatku sepanjang malam, memberondongku dengan berbagai pertanyaan seperti jaksa penuntut menanyai terdakwa.

Jadi aku terus membalik-balik halaman yang membuat foto siswa kelas 1, sampai aku melihat foto Lee Sungmin. Aku berhenti sebentar, kemudian membalik halaman itu, sambil mengutuk diriku sendiri karena berani mempertimbangkannya. Aku melewatkan satu jam berikutnya dengan mencari seseorang yang bertampang lumayan, namun perlahan-lahan aku menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di situ. Akhirnya aku membalik halaman itu dan kembali mengamati foto Sungmin sekali lagi. Ia tidak jelek, kataku dalam hati, bahkan termasuk manis. Mungkin ia akan mengatakan ya, pikirku….

Aku menutup buku tahunan itu. Lee Sungmin? Putri Youngwoon? Tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin. Teman-temanku akan memanggangku hidup-hidup.

Tapi dibandingkan dengan mengencani ibumu sendiri atau membersihkan muntahan atau bahkan, amit-amit… Seungha?

Aku menghabiskan sisa malam itu dengan memperdebatkan pro dan kontra dilema yang kuhadapi. Percayalah, aku sudah mempertimbangkannya bolak-balik, dan pada akhirnya pilihanku jelas. Aku harus mengajak Sungmin ke pesta dansa itu, dan aku mulai mondar-mandir di kamarku, memikirkan cara terbaik untuk mengajaknya.

Pada saat itulah terlintas sesuatu yang amat mencemaskan, sesuatu yang betul-betul menakutkan. Tiba-tiba aku sadar, Seungha mungkin sedang melakukan apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang. Mungkin ia juga sedang melihat-lihat isi buku tahunan! Seungha memang aneh, tapi ia juga bukan orang yang suka membersihkan muntahan. Kalau kau pernah melihat ibunya, kau akan mengerti bahwa pilihannya bahkan lebih mengenaskan daripada pilihanku. Bagaimana kalau ia mengajak Sungmin duluan? Sungmin tidak akan menolaknya, dan secara realistis gadis itu merupakan satu-satunya peluang yang masih ia miliki. Tak seorang pun selain Sungmin yang rela terperangkap bersamanya. Sungmin selalu mau membantu semua manusia—ia memang semacam dewi yang memperlakukan semua orang sederajat. Ia mungkin mau mendengarkan suara melengking Seungha, melihat kebaikan yang terpancar dari dalam hati laki-laki itu dan menerima semua kekurangannya.

Jadi aku duduk di dalam kamarku, cemas membayangkan kemungkinan bahwa Sungmin bisa saja tidak bisa pergi bersamaku ke pesta dansa itu. Aku hampir tidak tidur semalaman, yang harus kuakui merupakan hal teraneh yang pernah kualami. Kurasa tak seorang pun pernah merasa begitu cemas karena ingin mengajak Sungmin pergi sebelumnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya pada kesempatan pertama yang kumiliki pagi itu, mumpung aku masih punya keberanian, namun Sungmin ternyata tidak ada di sekolah. Kurasa ia sedang bersama para anak yatim piatu di Morehead City, sebagaimana yang biasa dilakukannya tiap bulan. Beberapa di antara kami pernah mencoba membolos dengan menggunakan alasan itu, namun Sungmin satu-satunya yang mendapat izin untuk itu. Kepala Sekolah tahu bahwa Sungmin akan membacakan cerita untuk anak-anak itu, melakukan pekerjaan tangan, atau sekadar bermain dengan mereka. Ia tidak akan menyelinap ke pantai atau nongkrong di Cecil's Diner atau entah apalah. Membayangkannya saja sudah tidak masuk di akal.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

"Kau sudah punya kencan?" tanya Donghae padaku sewaktu pergantian mata pelajaran. Padahal ia tahu aku belum punya kencan. Meskipun Donghae sahabat terbaikku, kadang-kadang ia masih suka mengejekku.

"Belum," sahutku, "tapi aku sedang berusaha."

Di ujung lorong, Seungha sedang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam _locker_-nya. Aku berani sumpah ia melirik tajam ke arahku di saat ia mengira aku tidak melihat.

Begitulah situasinya hari itu.

Menit demi menit berlalu dengan lambat selama mata pelajaran terakhir. Aku punya rencana—kalau Seungha dan aku keluar pada waktu yang sama, aku akan bisa sampai di rumah Sungmin duluan, mengingat kaki-kaki Seungha yang kurus. Aku mulai membesarkan hatiku, dan begitu bel berbunyi, aku segera berlari secepat-cepatnya meninggalkan sekolah. Aku mulai lelah setelah berlari sekitar seratus meter, dan rasanya ada bagian tubuhku yang kejang. Tak lama kemudian aku hanya bisa berjalan, namun kejang itu semakin terasa, sehingga aku terpaksa membungkuk dan memegangi pinggangku sambil terus berjalan. Aku tampak seperti si Bongkok dari Notre Dame yang menyusuri jalan di Beaufort dengan terengah-engah.

Aku bahkan merasa mendengar lengkingan tinggi suara tawa Seungha di belakangku. Aku menoleh sambil mencengkeram ulu hatiku untuk menahan sakit, namun aku tidak dapat melihatnya. Mungkin ia memotong jalan lewat kebun belakang seseorang! Seungha memang bajingan licik. Kau tidak bisa mempercayainya bahkan untuk sesaat.

Dengan terhuyung-huyung aku mempercepat langkahku, dan tak lama kemudian aku tiba di jalan tempat tinggal Sungmin. Pada saat itu aku sudah bermandi keringat—kemejaku basah kuyup—dan aku masih terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Aku sampai di depan pintu rumah Sungmin, berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur napas, dan akhirnya mengetuk pintu. Meskipun aku sudah bergegas ke rumahnya, sisi pesimis dari diriku membuatku berasumsi bahwa Seungha-lah yang akan membukakan pintu itu. Aku mulai membayangkan Seungha tersenyum padaku dengan wajah penuh kemenangan, yang seakan berkata, "Kau terlambat."

Tapi ternyata bukan Seungha yang membuka pintu, melainkan Sungmin, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku melihat gadis itu tampak seperti orang biasa. Sungmin mengenakan celana jins dan blus berwarna merah. Meskipun rambutnya masih disanggul ke atas, tampangnya lebih santai daripada biasanya. Aku sadar bahwa sebetulnya Sungmin bisa tampak lebih manis kalau ia mau.

"Kyuhyun," sapanya sambil membiarkan pintu dalam keadaan terbuka, "ini kejutan!" Sungmin memang selalu senang melihat siapa pun, termasuk aku, meskipun aku merasa bahwa kehadiranku membuatnya tercengang. "Sepertinya kau baru selesai berolahraga," katanya.

"Tidak juga," ujarku berbohong sambil menghapus keringat di alisku. Untung kejangnya sudah mulai berkurang.

"Kemejamu basah kuyup."

"Oh, ini?" Aku memperhatikan kemejaku. "Tidak apa-apa. Kadang-kadang keringatku berlebihan."

"Mungkin kau harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku yakin."

"Aku tetap akan mendoakanmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Sungmin selalu berdoa untuk seseorang. Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menjadi salah satu di antaranya.

"_Thanks_," sahutku.

Ia melihat ke bawah dan menggerakkan kakinya sebentar. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu masuk, tapi ayahku sedang tidak ada di rumah, dan ia tidak mengizinkan anak laki-laki masuk ke rumah kalau ia tidak ada."

"Oh," sahutku dengan suara sedih, "tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa berbicara di sini." Kalau bisa memilih, aku lebih suka melakukannya di dalam.

"Kau mau minum limun sementara kita duduk-duduk?" tanyanya. "Aku baru saja membuatnya."

"Aku suka limun," ujarku.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Ia masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi tetap embiarkan pintunya terbuka, dan aku melihat isi rumahnya sekilas. Rumahnya kecil tapi rapi, dengan piano di satu sisi dan sofa di sisi lainnya. Sebuah kipas angin kecil diletakkan di pojok. Di atas meja terdapat beberapa buku dengan judul-judul seperti _Listening to Jesus_ dan _Faith is the Answer_. Alkitab-nya juga ada di situ, dan terbuka pada bagian Lukas.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin muncul dengan membawa limun, dan kami duduk di dua buah kursi yang terletak di pojok teras. Aku tahu Sungmin dan ayahnya sering duduk-duduk di teras ini pada malam hari karena kadang-kadang aku melewati rumah mereka. Begitu kami duduk, aku melihat Mrs. Geunhee, tetangga Sungmin yang tinggal di seberang jalan, melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah kami. Sungmin membalas lambaiannya sementara aku menggeser kursiku sedemikian rupa agar Mrs. Geunhee tidak dapat melihat wajahku. Meskipun aku akan mengajak Sungmin pergi ke pesta dansa _homecoming_ itu, aku tidak mau seorang pun—bahkan Mrs. Geunhee—melihatku di situ apalagi kalau Sungmin sudah menerima ajakan Seungha. Pergi ke pesta dengan Sungmin tidak sama dengan ditolak oleh Sungmin karena ia sudah menerima ajakan laki-laki seperti Seungha.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" tanya Sungmin. "Kau memindahkan kursimu ke bagian yang kena sinar matahari."

"Aku suka matahari," sahutku. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Sungmin memang benar. Seketika aku bisa merasakan sengatan sinar matahari menembus kemejaku dan membuatku berkeringat lagi.

"Kalau itu yang kauinginkan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Oke, apa yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku?"

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan mulai membenahi rambutnya. Menurutku, tidak ada perubahan pada rambutnya. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba memantapkan diri, namun tidak berhasil memaksa diriku untuk segera memulainya.

Aku mulai berkata, "Ehm, kau pergi ke panti asuhan hari ini?"

Sungmin menatapku dengan heran. "Tidak. Aku dan ayahku tadi ke dokter."

"Ayahmu sehat?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Sehat."

Aku mengangguk dan melayangkan pandanganku ke seberang jalan. Mrs. Geunhee sudah masuk ke rumah, dan aku tidak melihat seorang pun di sekitar tempat itu. Situasi akhirnya aman, namun aku masih belum merasa siap.

"Hari yang indah sekali," kataku, mengulur waktu.

"Ya, betul."

"Dan hangat."

"Itu karena kau duduk di tempat yang panas."

Aku melihat sekelilingku, merasa semakin tertekan. "Aku berani taruhan tidak ada segumpal awan pun di langit."

Kali ini Sungmin tidak menjawab, dan kami duduk dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat.

"Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin akhirnya, "kau tidak datang kemari untuk bicara tentang cuaca, kan?"

"Sebetulnya tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

Saat untuk bicara jujur akhirnya tiba, lalu aku berdeham, "Begini… aku ingin tahu apakah kau akan pergi ke pesta dansa _homecoming_ nanti."

"Oh," jawab Sungmin. Nadanya meninggalkan kesan seakan ia tidak menyadari bahwa hal-hal seperti itu mungkin bisa terjadi. Aku mengubah posisi dudukku dan menantikan jawabannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berencana untuk pergi," kata Sungmin akhirnya.

"Tapi kalau ada yang mengajakmu pergi, kau mau?"

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab.

"Aku belum tahu," sahutnya, setelah berpikir beberapa saat. "Kurasa aku mungkin akan pergi, kalau kesempatan itu ada. Aku belum pernah pergi ke pesta dansa _homecoming_."

"Acaranya menyenangkan," ujarku cepat. "Tidak terlalu menyenangkan, tapi menyenangkan." Terutama dibandingkan dengan pilihanku yang lain, tambahku dalam hati.

Ia tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. "Aku tentu harus membicarakannya dengan ayahku lebih dulu. Kalau ia mengizinkan, kurasa aku bisa pergi."

Seekor burung yang bertengger di pohon dekat teras itu mulai berkicau ramai, seakan ia tahu tidak seharusnya aku berada di situ. Aku memusatkan seluruh perhatianku pada suara burung itu, sambil mencoba menenangkan kegelisahanku. Dua hari yang lalu sama sekali tidak akan terbayang olehku untuk mengajak Sungmin, bahkan mempertimbangkannya sekalipun. Tapi tiba-tiba aku sudah di sini, mendengar suaraku sendiri sementara aku mengucapkan kata-kata ajaib itu.

"Ehm, maukah kau pergi ke pesta dansa itu bersamaku?"

Aku bisa melihat Sungmin terkejut. Kurasa Sungmin mengira basa-basiku sebelum ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan orang lain yang ingin mengajak dirinya. Kadang-kadang seorang anak remaja mengirim temannya untuk "menjajaki situasi", begitulah istilahnya, untuk menghindari kemungkinan terjadinya penolakan. Meskipun Sungmin tidak seperti kebanyakan anak-anak remaja lain, aku yakin Sungmin memahami konsep itu, setidaknya secara teori.

Namun bukannya langsung memberikan jawaban, Sungmin malah berpaling ke arah lain selama beberapa saat. Hatiku terasa menciut karena aku merasa ia akan mengatakan tidak. Bayangan ibuku, membersihkan muntahan, dan Seungha melintas di benakku, dan tiba-tiba aku menyesali caraku memperlakukan Sungmin selama ini. Aku teringat saat-saat aku mengejeknya atau mengatai ayahnya seorang pezina atau sekadar menertawakannya di belakang punggungnya. Pada saat aku mulai merasa amat bersalah mengenai semua itu dan membayangkan bagaimana cara aku bisa menghindari Seungha selama lima jam, Sungmin menoleh dan menatapku kembali. Di wajahnya tampak seulas senyum.

"Aku mau pergi denganmu," kata Sungmin akhirnya, "dengan satu syarat."

Aku menguatkan diri, sambil berharap syaratnya tidak terlalu berat.

"Ya?"

"Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan jatuh cinta padaku."

Aku tahu Sungmin cuma bercanda dari caranya tertawa, dan mau tidak mau aku kemudian menghela napas lega. Kadang-kadang harus aku akui, Sungmin memiliki rasa humor yang tinggi.

Aku tersenyum dan memberikan janjiku padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Chapter 2 update!^^**

**Masih ada yang bingung sama kata-katanya? Atau bingung karna kebanyakan cast? Semoga bisa dipahami yaa..**

**Review, please^^**


	4. BAB 3

**A Walk To Remember**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**Warn; GenderSwitch! Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer; KyuMin's belong to each other.**

**A/N; Ini FF remake dari Novel A Walk To Remember karya Nicholas Sparks. Jadi, alur cerita ini adalah milik Nicolas Sparks. Saya hanya mengganti nama Tokoh dan sedikit alur.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sewaktu berusia tujuh belas tahun, hidup Cho Kyuhyun berubah selamanya. Dan semua karena Lee Sungmin.**

**Jika cinta bisa memilih, Kyuhyun tentu tidak akan memilih untuk jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Gadis yang selalu membawa Alkitab ke sekolah, menyelamatkan binatang yang terluka, menjadi relawan di panti asuhan. Gadis yang suci dan memiliki hati bak malaikat. Tak ada yang pernah mengajak Sungmin kencan, dan Kyuhyun pun tidak pernah bermimpi untuk berkencan dengannya.**

**Sampai takdir menentukan lain... dan mengubah hidup Kyuhyun selama-lamanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAB 3**

Sebagai peraturan umum, anggota gereja _Southern_ _Baptists_ tidak berdansa. Namun di Beaufort, peraturan itu tidak secara ketat diterapkan. Pendeta sebelum Youngwoon—jangan tanya padaku siapa namanya—memberikan semacam kelonggaran mengenai pesta dansa sekolah selama acara itu masih diawasi orangtua atau guru. Hal ini kemudian menjadi semacam tradisi. Sewaktu Youngwoon menjadi pendeta,sudah terlambat untuk melakukan perubahan lagi. Bisa dibilang Sungmin adalah satu-satunya yang belum pernah pergi ke pesta dansa sekolah, dan sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apakah Sungmin tahu bagaimana caranya berdansa.

Harus kuakui bahwa aku juga sempat waswas mengenai pakaian yang akan dikenakannya, meskipun itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kukatakan padanya. Kalau Sungmin pergi ke gereja— mengikuti dorongan Youngwoon—ia biasanya mengenakan sweter tua dan rok kotak-kotak yang selalu kami lihat di sekolah setiap hari, namun acara dansa _homecoming_ seharusnya menjadi kesempatan yang istimewa. Hampir semua anak perempuan membeli gaun baru dan anak laki-laki mengenakan setelan jas, dan tahun ini kami akan mengundang fotografer untuk memotret kami. Aku tahu Sungmin tidak akan membeli gaun baru karena ia bukan dari keluarga berada. Pendeta bukanlah profesi yang menghasilkan banyak uang, tapi mencari uang tentu saja bukan tujuan para pendeta. Sasaran mereka adalah mencapai sesuatu yang lebih luhur.

Namun aku juga tidak ingin Sungmin mengenakan sesuatu yang biasa ia kenakan ke sekolah setiap hari. Bukan untuk aku pribadi sebetulnya—aku tidak sekejam itu—tapi lebih untuk menanggapi apa yang mungkin dikatakan orang lain. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang mengejeknya atau menertawakannya.

Berita baiknya, kalaupun ada berita baik, adalah Donghae tidak terlalu mengejekku mengenai Sungmin karena ia sendiri sedang sibuk memikirkan teman kencannya. Ia akan mengajak Lee Hyukjae, yang merupakan ketua pemandu sorak di sekolah kami. Hyukjae bukan termasuk gadis cerdas, tapi ia punya kelebihan dalam caranya sendiri. Kelebihan yang kumaksud adalah kakinya yang indah. Donghae mengusulkan agar kami kencan berempat, namun aku menolak karena aku tidak mau mengambil risiko Donghae meledek Sungmin atau semacamnya. Donghae memang teman yang baik, meskipun kadang-kadang suka jail, terutama setelah ia habis menenggak beberapa gelas _bourbon_.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Hari pesta dansa itu ternyata amat menyibukkan bagiku. Aku melewatkan hampir seluruh sore itu dengan membantu menghias ruang olahraga, dan aku harus ke rumah Sungmin sekitar setengah jam lebih awal karena ayahnya ingin berbicara denganku, meskipun aku tidak tahu untuk apa. Sungmin telah menyampaikan pesan ayahnya padaku kemarin, dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku merasa antusias menantikan pertemuan itu.

Kurasa Youngwoon akan berbicara tentang godaan serta jalan iblis yang dapat membawa kita ke sana. Namun, kalau ia menyinggung soal perzinaan, aku yakin aku akan langsung pingsan tepat di hadapannya. Sepanjang hari aku berdoa dengan harapan agar menemukan cara untuk mengelak pertemuan ini, namun aku tidak yakin Tuhan akan mengabulkan permohonanku ini, mengingat kelakuanku di masa lalu. Aku benar-benar cemas memikirkan apa yang bakal terjadi.

Setelah mandi aku mengenakan setelan jas terbaikku, mampir di toko bunga untuk mengambil korsase Sungmin, kemudian menuju rumahnya. Ibuku telah mengizinkanku untuk memakai mobilnya, dan aku memarkirnya persis di jalan depan rumah Sungmin. Malam belum tiba, karena itu suasananya masih terang saat aku sampai di sana, dan aku mulai melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak menuju pintu rumahnya. Aku mengetuk pintu dan menunggu sebentar, kemudian mengetuk lagi. Dari balik pintu aku mendengar Youngwoon berseru, "Iya, sebentar."

Meskipun sebetulnya Youngwoon tidak buru-buru melakukan itu.

Aku berdiri di sana selama dua menit atau lebih, mengawasi pintu, lekuk-lekuknya, retak-retak kecil di kusen jendelanya. Di sampingku terlihat kursi-kursi yang diduduki Sungmin dan aku beberapa hari yang lalu. Kursi yang dulu kududuki masih menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan. Tampaknya mereka belum duduk di sana dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Akhirnya pintu itu perlahan-lahan terbuka. Cahaya yang berasal dari lampu di dalam rumah membuat wajah Youngwoon tampak sedikit lebih gelap. Sinarnya membias memantul di rambutnya. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, Youngwoon memang sudah tua. Tujuh puluh dua tahun menurut perhitunganku. Baru kali inilah aku melihatnya dari dekat, dan aku bisa melihat semua kerutan yang ada di wajahnya. Kulitnya memang transparan, malah lebih daripada yang kubayangkan.

"Pendeta," sapaku, sambil berusaha mengusir kegelisahanku. "Aku kemari untuk mengajak Sungmin ke pesta dansa _homecoming_."

"Tentu saja," ujarnya. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Baik, karena itulah aku datang lebih awal."

"Masuklah."

Di gereja Youngwoon selalu berpakaian amat rapi, namun sekarang ia tampak seperti petani, dengan kaus dan _overall_. Ia mempersilakanku duduk di kursi kayu yang ia bawa dari dapur.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak langsung membuka pintu. Aku sedang menyusun khotbah untuk besok," ujarnya.

Aku duduk.

"Tak apa-apa, _Sir_." Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya kau memang harus memanggilnya "_Sir_". Pembawaannya membuat Youngwoon layak menyandang sebutan itu.

"Oke, kalau begitu, sekarang coba ceritakan sesuatu mengenai dirimu."

Aku merasa permintaannya cukup aneh, mengingat bahwa ia sudah mengenal aku dan keluargaku sejak lama. Selain itu, ia juga yang membaptisku, dan ia selalu melihatku di gereja setiap hari Minggu, sejak aku masih bayi.

"_Well_," aku mulai bicara, tanpa tahu apa sesungguhnya yang akan kukatakan. "Aku menjadi ketua organisasi sekolah. Aku tidak tahu apakah Sungmin sudah menceritakannya pada Anda."

Ia mengangguk. "Sungmin sudah menceritakannya. Teruskan."

"Dan… ehm, kuharap aku bisa masuk University of North Carolina musim gugur yang akan datang. Aku sudah menerima formulir pendaftarannya."

Youngwoon mengangguk lagi. "Masih ada lagi?"

Aku harus mengakui bahwa aku sudah kehabisan bahan setelah itu. Sebagian dari diriku ingin meraih sebatang pensil yang terletak di ujung meja dan mengimbangkannya di atas jariku, untuk memberikan peragaan selama tiga puluh detik padanya, namun Youngwoon tidak termasuk orang yang akan menghargai hal semacam itu.

"Kurasa tidak ada lagi, _Sir_."

"Apakah kau keberatan kalau aku mengajukan pertanyaan padamu?"

"Tidak."

Ia menatapku sejenak, seakan sedang mempertimbangkannya kembali.

"Kenapa kau mengajak putriku ke pesta dansa?" tanya Youngwoon akhirnya.

Aku tercengang, dan aku tahu ekspresiku menunjukkannya dengan jelas.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud Anda."

"Kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu untuk… mempermalukannya, kan?"

"Tidak," sahutku cepat. Aku terkejut menanggapi tuduhan itu. "Sama sekali tidak. Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaniku, dan aku mengajaknya. Sesederhana itu.

"Kau tidak berencana untuk berbuat jail?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya niat untuk berbuat itu padanya…"

Tanya-jawab ini masih terus berlangsung selama beberapa menit—interogasinya mengenai tujuanku yang sebenarnya—tapi untungnya Sungmin muncul, dan kami semua menoleh ke arah Sungmin pada waktu yang bersamaan. Akhirnya Youngwoon menyudahi percakapan itu, dan aku menghela napas lega. Sungmin mengenakan rok biru dan blus putih yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Untungnya ia menyimpan sweternya di dalam lemari. Harus kuakui bahwa penampilannya tidak buruk, meskipun aku tahu bahwa penampilannya masih terlalu sederhana dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis lain di pesta itu. Seperti biasa, rambutnya disanggul ke atas. Kupikir akan lebih baik jika ia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai, namun aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Sungmin tampak seperti… ehm, Sungmin tampak seperti biasanya, tapi setidaknya ia tidak berencana untuk membawa Alkitab-nya. Keterlaluan kiranya kalau itu sampai terjadi.

"Kau sedang menyiksa Kyuhyun, ya?" kata Sungmin riang pada ayahnya.

"Kami cuma mengobrol," kataku dengan cepat sebelum Youngwoon sempat menanggapi. Entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa ia belum memberitahu Sungmin orang seperti apa aku ini menurut penilaiannya, dan kurasa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Mungkin kita sebaiknya berangkat sekarang," ujar Sungmin selang beberapa saat. Sepertinya ia merasakan ketegangan dalam ruangan itu. Sungmin menghampiri ayahnya dan mencium pipinya.

"Jangan bekerja sampai larut malam, ya?"

"Ya," sahut Youngwoon. Bahkan dengan aku berada di ruangan itu, aku dapat merasakan bahwa Youngwoon sungguh-sungguh mencintai putrinya dan tidak segan untuk memperlihatkan perasaannya. Masalahnya adalah bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku.

Kami pamit, dan aku menyerahkan korsase pada Sungmin saat berjalan menuju mobil, dan kukatakan padanya bahwa aku akan menunjukkan cara memasang korsase itu sesudah berada di dalam mobil. Aku membukakan pintu baginya, mengitari mobil dan melangkah masuk. Dalam waktu yang singkat, Sungmin sudah menyematkan bunganya.

"Aku tidak setolol itu, tahu. Aku tahu bagaimana caranya memasang korsase."

Aku menghidupkan mesin mobil dan langsung meluncur ke sekolah, sementara percakapanku dengan Youngwoon tadi terlintas dalam benakku.

"Ayahku tidak terlalu menyukaimu," ujarnya seakan dapat membaca isi pikiranku.

Aku mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ia menganggapmu tidak bertanggung jawab."

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Ia juga tidak menyukai ayahmu." Aku mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Dan keluargamu."

_Aku mengerti maksudnya_.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Tidak juga." Aku sudah merasa tertekan pada saat itu.

"Menurutku semua ini merupakan bagian dari rencana Tuhan. Menurutmu apa pesan yang hendak disampaikan-Nya?"

_Mulai_ _lagi_, kataku dalam hati.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Jika kau mau tahu yang sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin apakah malam itu bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi. Hampir semua temanku berusaha menjaga jarak, dan Sungmin tidak punya banyak teman. Karena itu kami melewatkan hampir sepanjang waktu berdua. Yang lebih menyedihkan lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa kehadiranku bukanlah keharusan. Mereka sudah mengubah peraturan demi Seungha yang tidak punya teman kencan, dan itu membuatku merasa semakin tidak keruan begitu mengetahuinya. Tapi karena apa yang sudah dikatakan ayah Sungmin kepadaku, agak sulit bagiku sekarang untuk mengantarnya pulang lebih awal, bukan?

Lagi pula, kelihatannya Sungmin menikmati pesta dansa ini, bahkan aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia menyukai dekorasi yang kupasang, ia menyukai musiknya, ia menyukai segala yang berhubungan dengan pesta dansa itu. Ia terus mengatakan padaku betapa menyenangkan segalanya. Ia juga bertanya apakah aku kelak bersedia membantunya menghias gereja untuk salah satu acara pertemuan mereka. Aku cuma bisa bergumam bahwa ia bisa meneleponku untuk itu. Meskipun aku mengatakannya tanpa rasa antusias, Sungmin tetap mengucapkan terima kasih atas perhatianku. Sejujurnya, aku merasa putus asa selama satu jam pertama, meskipun Sungmin tampak tidak menyadarinya.

Sungmin harus pulang sebelum pukul sebelas, satu jam sebelum pesta dansa itu berakhir, yang membuat situasinya menjadi lebih mudah bagiku untuk diatasi. Begitu musik mulai mengalun, kami turun ke lantai dansa, dan ternyata Sungmin lumayan bisa berdansa, meskipun baru kali inilah ia berdansa.

Sungmin mengikuti langkah-langkahku dengan cukup andal selama sekitar beberapa lagu. Setelah itu kami duduk dan mulai mengobrol. Tentu saja, Sungmin melontarkan kata-kata seperti "_iman_" dan "_kebahagiaan_" bahkan "_penebusan_ _dosa_". Ia juga bercerita tentang membantu para anak yatim-piatu dan menolong makhluk-makhluk malang yang terluka di jalan, tapi nadanya begitu ceria, sehingga sulit rasanya untuk tetap merasa sedih.

Sebenarnya keadaanku tidak terlalu buruk pada awalnya, dan tidak seburuk bayanganku. Baru setelah Hunjoon dan Hana muncul segalanya benar-benar mulai kacau.

Mereka datang beberapa menit setelah kami duduk. Hunjoon mengenakan kaus konyolnya, sebungkus rokok Camel yang diselipkan di lipatan lengannya, dan memakai _gel_ rambut hingga berkilat. Hana bergelayut pada Hunjoon sejak awal, dan tidak diperlukan seorang jenius untuk tahu bahwa Hana sudah minum beberapa gelas minuman keras sebelum tiba di situ. Gaunnya benar-benar gemerlap—ibunya bekerja di salon dan selalu mengikuti perkembangan mode—dan aku melihat bahwa Hana telah memulai kebiasaan yang sedang tren di antara wanita muda waktu itu, yaitu mengunyah permen karet. Ia tampak giat sekali, nyaris seperti seekor sapi yang sedang memamah biak.

Hunjoon menuang minuman beralkohol ke wadah minuman _punch_, sehingga beberapa orang mulai mabuk. Begitu para guru tahu, _punch_ bercampur alkohol itu sudah hampir habis dan mata sebagian orang mulai berkabut.

Ketika Hana menenggak habis isi gelasnya yang kedua, aku tahu bahwa sebaiknya aku mengawasi gadis itu. Meskipun ia sudah memutuskan hubungan kami, aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi atas dirinya. Hana adalah gadis pertama yang pernah kucium secara _french kiss_.

Meskipun gigi kami berbenturan sangat keras ketika pertama kali kami berciuman, sampai mataku berkunang-kunang dan aku harus minum aspirin begitu sampai di rumah, aku tetap masih punya perasaan terhadapnya.

Jadi aku sedang duduk bersama Sungmin, nyaris tidak mendengar saat ia menceritakan hikmah dari pendalaman Alkitab, sewaktu Hunjoon memergokiku mengawasi Hana melalui sudut mataku. Dalam suatu gerakan cepat ia merangkul pinggang Hana dan menariknya ke arah meja kami, sambil memandangku dengan tatapan mengancam. Kau tentu mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

"Kau sedang memandangi gadisku?" gertaknya.

"Tidak."

"Iya, memang," ujar Hana, dalam nada yang tidak jelas. "Dari tadi ia memandangiku. Ini mantan pacarku, yang pernah kuceritakan padamu."

Mata Hunjoon menyipit, persis seperti yang biasa dilakukan Youngwoon. Rupanya seperti itulah pengaruhku terhadap banyak orang.

"Jadi kau orangnya," ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Aku memang bukan tukang berkelahi. Sekali-kalinya aku terlibat dalam suatu perkelahian adalah ketika aku duduk di kelas tiga SD, aku langsung menangis bahkan sebelum lawanku memukul. Biasanya aku tidak menemui banyak kesulitan dalam menghindari konflik seperti ini karena sifatku yang cenderung pasif. Selain itu, tak seorang pun akan mencari gara-gara denganku di saat aku sedang bersama Donghae. Tapi Donghae sedang berada entah di mana bersama Hyukjae, mungkin sedang berduaan di satu tempat.

"Aku tidak memandanginya," kataku akhirnya, "dan aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia katakan padamu, tapi aku tidak yakin itu betul."

Mata Hunjoon semakin menyipit. "Kau menyebut Hana tukang bohong?" bentaknya.

Ups.

Kurasa Hunjoon sudah berniat memukulku saat itu juga, namun tiba-tiba Sungmin muncul untuk menengahi situasi.

"Apakah aku mengenalmu?" tanya Sungmin dalam nada ceria, sambil menatap langsung mata Hunjoon. Kadang-kadang Sungmin sepertinya tidak memperhatikan situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi di sekelilingnya. "Tunggu dulu—ya, aku tahu siapa kau. Kau bekerja di bengkel di pusat kota. Nama ayahmu Hyunsang, dan nenekmu tinggal di Foster Road, dekat persimpangan rel kereta api."

Wajah Hunjoon tampak bingung, seakan ia sedang berusaha menyelesaikan permainan _puzzle_ yang terdiri atas terlalu banyak kepingan.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu? Apakah ia juga menceritakan semua itu padamu?"

"Tidak," sahut Sungmin, "yang benar saja." Ia tertawa sendiri. Hanya Sungmin yang bisa melihat kelucuan di saat seperti ini. "Aku pernah melihat fotomu di rumah nenekmu. Aku sedang lewat, dan ia membutuhkan bantuan untuk membawa masuk belanjaannya. Fotomu dipajang di atas perapian."

Hunjoon menatap Sungmin seakan melihat ada tangkai jagung yang tumbuh keluar dari telinganya.

Sementara itu Sungmin mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan. "Kami sedang duduk untuk mengambil napas setelah berdansa tadi. Memang panas sekali, ya. Kalian mau bergabung dengan kami? Ada kursi kosong. Aku akan senang mendengar tentang keadaan nenekmu."

Nadanya terkesan begitu ceria, sehingga Hunjoon tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tidak seperti kami yang sudah terbiasa akan hal-hal seperti ini, Hunjoon belum pernah berhadapan langsung dengan orang seperti Sungmin. Untuk sesaat ia hanya diam terpaku, sambil mencoba memutuskan apakah akan menghajar laki-laki dengan teman kencan yang sudah pernah membantu neneknya ini. Kalau ini sudah terdengar membingungkan bagimu, bayangkan bagaimana efeknya terhadap otak Hunjoon yang sudah terpolusi bensin.

Akhirnya ia mengeluyur pergi tanpa menjawab, sambil membawa Hana bersamanya. Sepertinya Hana sudah lupa bagaimana semua ini berawal, akibat terlalu banyak minuman yang ditenggaknya. Sungmin dan aku mengawasi kepergiannya, dan setelah mereka berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh, aku mengembuskan napasku. Sebelumnya aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini aku menahan napasku.

"Terima kasih," gumamku malu-malu, begitu menyadari bahwa Sungmin—Sungmin!—yang telah menyelamatkanku agar tidak dipukuli habis-habisan.

Sungmin menatapku heran. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya, dan ketika aku tidak merinci secara khusus duduk perkaranya, ia langsung melanjutkan kembali uraiannya mengenai kelas pendalaman Alkitab itu, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Namun kali ini aku mendengarkan ceritanya, setidaknya dengan satu telinga. Paling tidak itulah yang bisa kulakukan setelah ia menyelamatkanku.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Ternyata tadi bukanlah pertemuan kami yang terakhir dengan Hunjoon maupun Hana untuk malam itu. Dua gelas _punch_ yang diminum Hana tadi akhirnya membuatnya muntah di kamar kecil. Hunjoon, yang cuma banyak lagak, segera pergi begitu mendengar suara muntah-muntahnya, dengan menyelinap keluar melalui jalan masuk yang dilaluinya tadi, dan setelah itu aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Seperti sudah ditakdirkan, Sungmin-lah yang menemukan Hana di kamar kecil, dan jelas keadaan Hana tidak begitu baik ketika itu. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah membersihkannya dan mengantarnya pulang sebelum guru-guru memergokinya. Mabuk merupakan pelanggaran serius ketika itu, dan Hana bisa diskors atau bahkan dikeluarkan, kalau sampai ketahuan.

Sama seperti aku, Sungmin juga tidak ingin itu sampai terjadi, meskipun aku mungkin akan berpikiran lain kalau kautanyakan itu padaku sebelumnya, karena Hana masih di bawah umur dan melakukan pelanggaran hukum. Selain itu Hana juga telah melanggar salah satu norma perilaku ajaran Youngwoon. Youngwoon akan mengerutkan alisnya melihat pelanggaran hukum dan mabuk-mabukan. Meskipun itu belum separah perzinaan, kami semua tahu bahwa ia akan menganggap itu pelanggaran serius, dan kami yakin Sungmin juga memiliki pandangan yang sama. Mungkin memang begitu, namun nalurinya untuk menolong ternyata lebih dominan. Mungkin saat melihat Hana, ia langsung teringat pada "makhluk malang yang terluka" atau semacamnya dan langsung turun tangan.

Aku pergi dan menemukan Donghae di bawah bangku penonton di ruang olahraga, dan ia bersedia berjaga di dekat pintu kamar kecil sementara Sungmin dan aku masuk untuk membersihkan di dalam. Hana memang luar biasa. Muntahannya tercecer di mana-mana, kecuali di dalam kloset. Di tembok, di lantai, di wastafel—bahkan di langit-langit, tapi jangan tanya padaku bagaimana ia melakukannya. Jadi aku berada di dalam kamar kecil, merangkak di lantai, membersihkan muntahan di pesta dansa _homecoming_ dalam setelan jas biruku yang terbaik, situasi yang justru sebenarnya ingin kuhindari. Dan Sungmin, teman kencanku, juga sedang merangkak, melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku nyaris bisa mendengar lengkingan suara tawa Seungha yang menyebalkan di kejauhan.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Akhirnya kami keluar dengan menyelinap melalui pintu belakang ruang olahraga, sambil memastikan Hana tetap tegak dengan berjalan dipapah oleh kami di kedua sisinya. Ia terus bertanya di mana Hunjoon, tapi Sungmin mengatakan padanya agar tidak usah khawatir. Sungmin memiliki kemampuan untuk menenangkan Hana saat berbicara dengannya, meskipun Hana sudah setengah sadar. Aku bahkan tidak yakin ia tahu siapa yang sedang berbicara padanya. Kami mendudukkan Hana di kursi belakang mobilku, dan langsung tak sadarkan diri di sana. Sialnya Hana masih sempat muntah sekali lagi di lantai mobil sebelum pingsan. Baunya begitu menyengat sehingga kami terpaksa membuka jendela mobil agar tidak mual, sementara perjalanan menuju rumah Hana jadi terasa ekstra lama. Ibunya membuka pintu, menatap putrinya sekilas, kemudian membawanya masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Bahkan tidak ada ucapan terima kasih. Kurasa ia malu, dan selain itu tidak ada yang perlu kami sampaikan padanya. Situasinya sudah cukup jelas.

Sudah pukul 22.45 saat kami selesai mengantar Hana pulang, dan aku langsung meluncur ke rumah Sungmin. Aku betul-betul cemas begitu sampai di sana karena penampilan dan bau Sungmin yang tidak keruan, dan diam-diam aku berdoa semoga Youngwoon sudah tidur. Aku tidak ingin terpaksa harus menjelaskan semua ini padanya. Oh, Youngwoon mungkin mau mendengarkan Sungmin kalau ia yang menjelaskan pada ayahnya, namun hati kecilku mengatakan bahwa Youngwoon pasti akan menemukan cara untuk menyalahkanku.

Aku mengantar Sungmin sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya, dan kami berdiri di luar di bawah penerangan lampu teras. Sungmin bersedekap dan tersenyum, ekspresi wajahnya seakan menunjukkan bahwa ia baru pulang dari berjalan-jalan dan menikmati keindahan suasana malam.

"Kumohon jangan kauceritakan ini pada ayahmu," kataku.

"Tidak akan," sahutnya. Ia masih tersenyum dan akhirnya menoleh ke arahku. "Aku senang sekali malam ini. Terima kasih telah mengajakku ke pesta dansa itu."

Sungmin berdiri di hadapanku, berlumuran muntahan, dan mengucapkan terima kasih yang tulus padaku atas malam ini. Kadang-kadang Lee Sungmin bisa membuat orang tidak habis pikir terhadapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**BAB 3 update.**

**Ada pertanyaan, kenapa ga pake setting di Korea? Kan jadinya aneh.**

**Gini, ya. FF itu ga harus pake setting-an di Korea. Aku Cuma mau buat beda. Pake nuansa-nuansa jaman dulu di negara lain. Maaf jika ada yang keberatan.**

**Trimakasih yang sudah review di chapter kemarin. Mind to review again?:)**


	5. BAB 4

**A Walk To Remember**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**Warn; GenderSwitch! Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer; KyuMin's belong to each other.**

**A/N; Ini FF remake dari Novel A Walk To Remember karya Nicholas Sparks. Jadi, alur cerita ini adalah milik Nicolas Sparks. Saya hanya mengganti nama Tokoh dan sedikit alur.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sewaktu berusia tujuh belas tahun, hidup Cho Kyuhyun berubah selamanya. Dan semua karena Lee Sungmin.**

**Jika cinta bisa memilih, Kyuhyun tentu tidak akan memilih untuk jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Gadis yang selalu membawa Alkitab ke sekolah, menyelamatkan binatang yang terluka, menjadi relawan di panti asuhan. Gadis yang suci dan memiliki hati bak malaikat. Tak ada yang pernah mengajak Sungmin kencan, dan Kyuhyun pun tidak pernah bermimpi untuk berkencan dengannya.**

**Sampai takdir menentukan lain... dan mengubah hidup Kyuhyun selama-lamanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAB 2**

* * *

Dua minggu setelah pesta dansa _homecoming_ itu, kehidupanku boleh dibilang mulai kembali normal. Ayahku telah kembali ke Washington, D.C., yang menjadikan keadaan di rumah jauh lebih menyenangkan, terutama karena aku bisa menyelinap keluar lewat jendela lagi dan menyusup ke pemakaman. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tempat itu sangat menarik bagi kami. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan nisan, mungkin karena sejauh ini batu nisan merupakan tempat yang nyaman untuk diduduki.

Kami biasa duduk di kapling kecil tempat keluarga Preston dimakamkan sekiar seratus tahun lalu. Ada delapan batu nisan di sana, semua disusun dalam suatu lingkaran, sehingga memudahkan pengoperan kacang rebus di antara kami. Pernah suatu kali aku dan teman-temanku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang keluarga Preston, dan kami pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari tahu apakah ada sesuatu yang pernah ditulis mengenai mereka. Maksudku, jika kau akan menduduki batu nisan seseorang, ada baiknya kau tahu sesuatu mengenai orang itu, kan?

Ternyata kisah tentang keluarga itu tidak ada dalam catatan sejarah, meskipun kami menemukan sedikit informasi yang lumayan menarik. Percaya tidak? Henry Preston, si ayah, adalah penebang pohon berlengan satu. Kabarnya ia bisa merobohkan sebatang pohon secepat orang yang memiliki dua lengan. Ide penebang pohon berlengan satu itu cukup sensasional, karena itu kami sering membicarakannya. Kami sering bertanya-tanya apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya dengan sebuah lengan, dan kami akan mendiskusikan selama berjam-jam seberapa cepatnya ia bisa melempar bola _baseball_ atau apakah ia mampu berenang melintasi Terusan Antar pantai. Aku tahu obrolan kami memang tidak berbobot, namun aku menikmatinya.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Donghae dan aku di sana pada suatu malam Sabtu bersama beberapa teman lain, menikmati kacang rebus sambil mengobrol tentang Henry Preston, ketika Donghae menanyakan padaku tentang "_kencanku_" dengan Lee Sungmin. Donghae dan aku memang jarang bertemu sejak pesta dansa _homecoming _itu karena musim pertandingan_ football _sudah dimulai. Selama beberapa akhirpekan belakangan ini Donghae sering ke luar kota bersama timnya.

"Biasa saja," sahutku, sambil mengangkat bahu, dan berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk bersikap tidak peduli.

Donghae menyikut rusukku dengan maksud untuk bergurau, namun aku menggerutu kesakitan. Donghae setidaknya lebih berat 15 kilogram daripada aku.

"Apakah kau menciumnya saat pamitan?"

"Tidak."

Ia meminum langsung dari kaleng _Budweisernya_ saat aku menjawab. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi Donghae tidak pernah sulit membeli bir, padahal itu aneh, karena semua orang di kota tahu berapa usia Donghae yang sesungguhnya.

Ia menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, sambil melirik ke arahku.

"Tadinya kukira setelah ia membantumu membersihkan kamar kecil, paling tidak kau akan menciumnya saat pamitan."

"Ya, tapi aku tidak melakukannya."

"Kau tidak mencobanya?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Sungmin bukan gadis seperti itu," sahutku. Meskipun kami semua tahu bahwa itu benar, kesannya seakan aku sedang membelanya.

Donghae masih belum puas.

"Menurutku kau menyukainya," ujarnya.

"Hah?" sahutku, dan Donghae menepuk punggungku, cukup keras untuk membuatku kesakitan. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Donghae biasanya berarti tubuhku akan memar-memar pada keesokan harinya.

"Yeah, mungkin saja aku ngawur," ujar Donghae sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arahku, "Tapi kau yang sedang jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin."

Aku tahu kami sedang memasuki wilayah yang berbahaya.

"Aku cuma memanfaatkannya untuk membuat Hyukjae terkesan," sahutku. "Mengingat surat-surat cinta yang dikirimnya padaku belakangan ini, kurasa upayaku tidak sia-sia."

Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak, sambil menepuk punggungku dengan keras sekali lagi.

"Kau dan Hyukjae—wah itu baru lucu…"

Aku tahu akhirnya aku berhasil menghindar, dan segera menarik napas lega saat percakapan beralih ke topik lain. Aku ikut nimbrung sekali-kali, tapi tidak sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dalam benakku berkecamuk kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Donghae.

Sungmin mungkin teman kencan terbaik yang bisa kuperoleh malam itu, terutama mengingat bagaimana malam itu berakhir. Tidak banyak teman kencan—oke, tidak banyak orang, titik— yang mau melakukan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Namun kenyataan bahwa Sungmin adalah teman kencan yang baik bukan berarti aku suka padanya. Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan Sungmin lagi sejak pesta dansa itu, kecuali saat aku bertemu dengannya di kelas drama, tapi itu pun hanya sebatas beberapa patah kata saja. Kalau aku memang menyukainya, aku pasti ingin mengobrol dengannya. Kalau aku menyukainya, aku akan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Kalau aku menyukainya, aku pasti ingin mengajaknya ke Cecil's Diner untuk menikmati sekeranjang _hushpuppy_ dan _RC_ _Cola_. Tapi aku tidak ingin melakukan semua itu. Benar-benar tidak ingin melakukannya. Menurutku, aku sudah menjalani hukumanku.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Esok harinya, hari Minggu, aku sedang berada di kamarku, mengisi formulir pendaftaran UNC. Selain hasil raporku selama di SMU dan beberapa informasi pribadi, mereka juga meminta lima esai. Kalau kau bisa bertemu dengan seorang tokoh dalam sejarah, siapakah yang akan kaupilih dan apa alasanmu? Sebutkan orang yang kauanggap paling berpengaruh dalam hidupmu dan mengapa kau merasa begitu? Apa yang kaulihat dalam diri sosok idola dan apa alasanmu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mudah ditebak—guru bahsa Inggris kami sudah memberitahu apa kira-kira pertanyaan yang diajukan—dan aku sudah menyelesaikan PR sebagai jawaban atas beberapa variasi pertanyaan semacam itu di kelas bahasa Inggris.

Bahasa Inggris mungkin mata pelajaran yang paling kukuasai. Aku tidak pernah mendapat nilai yang lebih rendah daripada A sejak pertama kali sekolah, dan aku merasa bersyukur bahwa dalam proses pendaftaran itu mereka menaruh perhatian khusus pada penulisan esai. Kalau mereka menekankan pada pelajaran matematika, aku mungkin berada dalam kesulitan. Apalagi jika dalam pelajaran aljabar ada pertanyaan tentang dua kereta api yang berangkat berselang satu jam, masing-masing dari arah yang berlawanan dengan kecepatan tujuh puluh kilometer per jam dan seterusnya. Bukan berarti aku payah dalam pelajaran matematika—biasanya paling tidak aku mendapat nilai C—tapi nilai itu juga tidak kuperoleh dengan mudah.

Aku sedang mengerjakan salah satu esaiku ketika telepon berdering. Satu-satunya pesawat telepon yang kami miliki terletak di dapur, dan aku harus lari ke bawah untuk menerimanya. Napasku terengah-engah sehingga aku tidak langsung dapat mengenali suara itu, meskipun kedengarannya seperti suara Hana. Aku langsung tersenyum sendiri. Meskipun ia sempat membuat berantakan seluruh tempat dan aku terpaksa membersihkannya, namun Hana cukup menyenangkan saat kami bersama-sama. Dan gaunnya benar-benar bagus, setidaknya selama satu jam pertama. Kupikir ia menelepon mungkin untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku dan mengajakku menikmati barbekyu dan _hushpuppy_ atau semacamnya.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Oh, hai," sahutku, pura-pura tidak peduli, "ada apa?"

Untuk sesaat tidak ada suara dari seberang sana.

"Apa kabar?"

Baru pada saat itulah aku tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa aku tidak sedang berbicara dengan Hana. Ternyata Sungmin yang menelepon, dan aku nyaris menjatuhkan gagang telepon. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku senang mendengar suaranya, dan untuk sesaat aku penasaran siapa yang telah memberikan nomor teleponku padanya sebelum aku menyadari bahwa nomor teleponku tentu ada di catatan gereja.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," akhirnya aku menjawab, masih dalam keadaan bingung. "Kau sibuk?" tanyanya.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Oh…," kata Sungmin, dalam nada kurang yakin. Ia terdiam lagi.

"Kenapa kau meneleponku?" tanyaku.

Ia membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk menyatakan maksudnya.

"Ehm… aku cuma ingin tahu apakah kau bisa mampir sebentar nanti sore."

"Mampir?"

"Ke rumahku."

"Rumahmu?" Aku bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutan dalam suaraku. Sungmin berusaha mengabaikan dan melanjutkan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Aku tidak akan meminta kalau tidak betul-betul penting."

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya lewat telepon?"

"Sebaiknya tidak."

"Ehm, aku sedang mengerjakan esai untuk pendaftaran masuk perguruan tinggi sore ini," kataku, berusaha untuk menghindar.

"Oh… oke… seperti yang kukatakan tadi, ini penting, tapi kurasa aku bisa membicarakannya denganmu pada hari Senin di sekolah…"

Saat itu aku tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa Sungmin tidak akan membiarkanku lolos begitu saja, dan pada akhirnya entah bagaimana kami harus berbicara. Otakku segera memikirkan berbagai skenario yang mungkin terjadi sambil menjajaki skenario mana yang sebaiknya kupilih—

berbicara dengannya di tempat yang bisa dilihat teman-temanku atau berbicara di rumahnya. Meskipun dua pilihan itu tidak ada yang bagus, sesuatu di dalam diriku mengingatkanku bahwa ia telah membantuku di saat aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Paling tidak aku bisa mendengarkan apa yang ingin disampaikannya. Aku mungkin tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi aku _orang baik _yang tidak bertanggung jawab, kataku dalam hati.

Tentu saja, itu tidak berarti semua orang harus tahu mengenai hal ini.

"Jangan," sahutku, "hari ini juga boleh…"

**-oOo-**

Kami berjanji untuk bertemu pada pukul lima, dan waktu berjalan sangat lambat sepanjang sisa sore itu hingga rasanya semakin menyiksa. Aku meninggalkan rumahku 20 menit lebih awal, agar aku punya banyak waktu untuk sampai di sana. Aku tinggal di dekat pelabuhan yang juga termasuk wilayah historis kota ini, cuma berjarak beberapa rumah dari tempat yang pernah dihuni Blackbeard, menghadap ke arah Terusan Antarpantai. Sungmin tinggal di sisi kota yang lain, di seberang rel kereta api, sehingga aku membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 20 menit untuk sampai di sana.

Saat itu bulan November, dan udara mulai dingin. Satu hal lain yang kusukai mengenai Beaufort adalah fakta bahwa musim semi dan musim gugurnya berlangsung hampir sepanjang waktu. Memang mungkin bisa panas sekali di musim panas atau turun salju sekali dalam setiap enam tahun, dan cuaca mungkin bisa sangat dingin selama seminggu atau lebih di bulan Januari. Tapi sering kali kau hanya membutuhkan jaket tipis untuk musim dingin. Hari ini merupakan salah satu di antara hari-hari yang sempurna itu—sekitar 24 derajat Celcius tanpa segumpal awan pun di langit.

Aku sampai di rumah Sungmin tepat waktu, dan langsung mengetuk pintunya. Sungmin yang membuka pintu, dan aku mengintip sekilas ke dalam sehingga tahu bahwa Youngwoon sedang tidak ada di rumah. Cuaca tidak cukup hangat untuk minum teh manis atau limun, jadi kami cuma duduk di kursi teras itu lagi tanpa minum apa-apa. Matahari mulai terbenam, dan tidak ada seorang pun di jalan. Kali ini aku tidak perlu menggeser kursiku, yang ternyata masih belum dipindahkan sejak terakhir kali aku kemari.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Kyuhyun," ujarnya. "Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi aku menghargai kau mau meluangkan waktumu untuk melakukan ini."

"Apa sih yang sebegitu pentingnya?" tanyaku, ingin ini selesai secepat mungkin.

Untuk pertama kali sejak aku mengenalnya, Sungmin benar-benar tampak gelisah saat duduk bersamaku. Ia terus meremas-remas tangannya.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu," katanya dalam nada serius.

"Minta tolong?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

Tadinya aku mengira Sungmin akan meminta bantuanku untuk menghias gereja, seperti yang disinggungnya di pesta dansa. Mungkin ia membutuhkanku agar bisa meminjam mobil ibuku untuk mengangkut sesuatu ke panti asuhan. Sungmin belum memiliki SIM, dan Youngwoon membutuhkan mobil mereka, karena selalu ada upacara pemakaman atau entah apa yang harus dihadirinya. Namun Sungmin masih butuh waktu untuk bisa mengucapkan permintaannya.

Sungmin menghela napas, menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan padamu apakah kau mau memerankan tokoh Jung Yunho dalam drama sekolah," katanya.

Jung Yunho, seperti yang sudah kuceritakan sebelumnya, adalah pria yang mencari kotak musik untuk putrinya, yang kemudian bertemu dengan malaikat. Ia memegang peran terpenting, selain tokoh malaikat.

"Ehm… aku tidak tahu," ujarku bingung. "Kupikir Jungha yang akan menjadi Jung Yunho. Itu kan yang dikatakan oleh Miss Eunyeong kepada kita."

Jungha amat mirip Seungha. Tubuhnya kurus, dengan jerawat di seluruh wajahnya, dan tidak pernah menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia mudah gelisah, dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya setiap kali ia merasa gelisah, dan itu terjadi sepanjang waktu. Jungha mungkin akan mengacaukan kalimat-kalimat yang semestinya diucapkan di pentas, di hadapan orang banyak. Yang lebih gawat lagi, Jungha juga gagap, dan perlu waktu lama baginya untuk bisa berbicara. Miss Eunyeong telah memberikan peran itu kepadanya karena hanya Jungha yang menawarkan diri, namun jelas bahwa Miss Eunyeong juga tidak ingin Jungha berperan sebagai Jung Yunho. Guru kan manusia juga, tapi ia memang tidak punya pilihan lain, karena tidak seorang pun mau mengajukan diri untuk peran itu.

"Miss Eunyeong tidak bilang begitu sebetulnya. Miss Eunyeong mengatakan bahwa Jungha bisa mendapat peran itu kalau tidak ada orang lain yang mau."

"Apa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memerankannya?"

Tapi sebenarnya memang tidak ada orang lain lagi, dan aku tahu itu. Syarat Youngwoon agar hanya siswa kelas tiga yang boleh tampil membuat drama itu menjadi agak sulit dipentaskan tahun ini. Ada sekitar lima puluh siswa laki-laki di kelas tiga, dua puluh dua di antaranya bergabung dalam tim _football_. Karena mereka sedang bertanding untuk merebut gelar juara negara bagian, tak seorang pun di antara mereka punya waktu untuk berlatih drama. Dari sekitar tiga puluhan siswa yang tersisa, lebih dari separonya bergabung dalam _band_ dan mereka juga harus latihan setiap pulang sekolah. Setelah dihitung, hanya ada sekitar beberapa belas orang lagi yang mungkin bisa berperan dalam drama itu.

Aku memang tidak ingin mendapat peran dalam drama itu, dan alasannya bukan hanya karena kelas drama merupakan kelas yang amat membosankan. Aku sudah mengajak Sungmin ke pesta dansa _homecoming_, dan dengan perannya sebagai malaikat, berat rasanya bagiku untuk membayangkan bahwa aku harus melewatkan setiap soreku bersamanya selama sebulan atau mungkin lebih. Terlihat bersamanya sekali sudah cukup menghebohkan… tapi kalau setiap hari terlihat bersamanya? Apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temanku nanti?

Tetapi kenyataan bahwa ia meminta tolong padaku membuatku bisa melihat betapa penting hal ini untuknya. Sungmin tidak pernah minta tolong pada siapa pun. Kurasa jauh di lubuk hatinya ia menganggap bahwa tak seorang pun mau melakukan sesuatu untuknya hanya karena siapa dirinya. Dan kenyataan itu membuatku sedih.

"Bagaimana dengan Hyunseung? Mungkin ia mau memerankannya," usulku.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Ia tidak bisa. Ayahnya sedang sakit, dan ia harus bekerja di toko sepulang sekolah sampai kondisi ayahnya pulih kembali."

"Bagaimana dengan Changmin?"

"Lengannya patah minggu lalu ketika terpeleset di kapalnya. Lengannya sekarang digips."

"Oh ya? Aku tidak tahu tentang itu," kataku, sambil berusaha mengalihkan percakapan, tapi

Sungmin tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan.

"Aku sudah berdoa untuk itu, Kyuhyun," ujarnya, kemudian ia menghela napas untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku betul-betul ingin drama ini istimewa pada tahun ini, bukan untukku sendiri, tapi untuk ayahku. Aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai pertunjukan yang paling berkesan. Aku tahu betapa besar artinya bagi ayahku untuk melihatku sebagai tokoh malaikatnya, karena drama ini mengingatkannya pada ibuku…" Ia terdiam sebentar, "Akan amat menyedihkan kalau drama ini gagal tahun ini, apalagi aku akan terlibat di dalamnya."

Sungmin terdiam lagi sebelum melanjutkan, suaranya menjadi lebih emosional setelah itu.

"Aku tahu Jungha akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya. Aku tidak malu bermain bersamanya dalam drama itu, sungguh. Sebetulnya Jungha baik sekali, namun ia sudah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia sedang mempertimbangkan kembali apakah ia masih mau melakukannya. Kadang-kadang teman-teman di sekolah bisa sangat… sangat… kejam, dan aku tidak mau Jungha disakiti. Tapi…" Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Alasan sebenarnya aku meminta ini padamu adalah karena ayahku. Ia orang baik, Kyuhyun. Kalau orang-orang menertawakan kenangannya terhadap ibuku selagi aku berperan dalam drama itu… _well_, itu akan menghancurkan hatiku. Dengan Jungha dan aku… kau tahu apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang nanti."

Aku mengangguk, bibirku terkatup rapat, sadar bahwa aku akan menjadi salah satu di antara mereka yang ia maksud. Nyatanya, sejauh ini memang begitu. Sungmin dan Jungha, pasangan yang penuh semangat, adalah julukan yang kami berikan kepada mereka saat Miss Eunyeong mengumumkan bahwa mereka yang mendapat peran utama itu. Kenyataan bahwa akulah yang memulai ejekan itu membuatku merasa betul-betul tidak enak, hingga nyaris mual.

Ia duduk tegak di kursinya dan menatapku dengan sedih, seakan ia sudah tahu bahwa aku akan mengatakan tidak. Kurasa Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu.

"Aku tahu tantangan selalu menjadi bagian dari rencana Tuhan, namun aku tidak ingin percaya bahwa Tuhan itu kejam, terutama pada seseorang seperti ayahku. Ia mengabdikan hidupnya untuk Tuhan dan melayani masyarakat. Ia telah kehilangan istrinya dan terpaksa membesarkan aku sendirian. Dan aku amat mencintai ayahku untuk itu…"

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, namun aku bisa melihat air matanya. Baru pertama kali itulah aku melihatnya menangis. Kurasa sebagian dari diriku juga ingin ikut menangis.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukan ini demi aku," ujarnya pelan. "Sungguh!

Seandainya kau menolak, aku masih tetap akan mendoakanmu. Aku berjanji. Tapi jika kau bisa melakukan perbuatan baik untuk seorang pria luar biasa yang amat berarti bagiku… Maukah kau mempertimbangkannya?"

Matanya menatapku seperti seekor anjing _cocker spaniel_ berwajah sayu yang baru saja mengotori karpet. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke bawah.

"Aku tidak perlu mempertimbangkannya lagi," kataku akhirnya. "Aku akan melakukannya."

Aku memang tidak punya pilihan lain, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Chapter 4 update, maaf jika tidak memuaskan.**

**Revie, please?^^**


	6. BAB 5

**A Walk To Remember**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**Warn; GenderSwitch! Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer; KyuMin's belong to each other.**

**A/N; Ini FF remake dari Novel A Walk To Remember karya Nicholas Sparks. Jadi, alur cerita ini adalah milik Nicolas Sparks. Saya hanya mengganti nama Tokoh dan sedikit alur.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sewaktu berusia tujuh belas tahun, hidup Cho Kyuhyun berubah selamanya. Dan semua karena Lee Sungmin.**

**Jika cinta bisa memilih, Kyuhyun tentu tidak akan memilih untuk jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Gadis yang selalu membawa Alkitab ke sekolah, menyelamatkan binatang yang terluka, menjadi relawan di panti asuhan. Gadis yang suci dan memiliki hati bak malaikat. Tak ada yang pernah mengajak Sungmin kencan, dan Kyuhyun pun tidak pernah bermimpi untuk berkencan dengannya.**

**Sampai takdir menentukan lain... dan mengubah hidup Kyuhyun selama-lamanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAB 5**

* * *

Keesokan harinya aku berbicara dengan Miss Eunyeong, mengikuti audisi, dan mendapatkan peran itu. Omong-omong, Jungha sama sekali tidak kecewa. Malah aku bisa melihat ia merasa amat lega dengan situasinya sekarang. Ketika Miss Eunyeong bertanya padanya apakah ia tidak keberatan kalau aku yang berperan sebagai Tom Thornton, seketika wajahnya langsung tenang dan matanya melebar. "T-t-tidak, s-sama sekali tidak," ujarnya tergagap. "A-a-aku m-mengerti."

Ia butuh waktu sepuluh detik untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Berkat kemurahan hatinya, Miss Eunyeong memberinya peran sebagai si gelandangan, dan kami semua tahu bahwa ia mampu memerankannya dengan cukup baik. Tokoh gelandangan dalam drama itu bisu, namun si malaikat selalu tahu persis apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Dalam satu adegan malaikat itu harus mengatakan kepada si gelandangan bisu bahwa Tuhan akan selalu menjaganya karena Tuhan menyayangi mereka yang miskin dan terlupakan. Itu merupakan salah satu petunjuk untuk para penonton bahwa malaikat itu memang dikirim dari surga. Seperti kuceritakan sebelumnya, Youngwoon ingin betul-betul menekankan siapa yang menawarkan keselamatan dan penebusan dosa, dan itu sudah pasti bukan berasal dari hantu-hantu yang tidak jelas dari mana asalnya.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Latihan akan dimulai minggu depan, dan kami berlatih di ruang kelas, karena _Playhouse_ tidak boleh digunakan sebelum kami dapat mengatasi semua "kecanggungan" kami.

Kecanggungan di sini maksudnya kecenderungan kami untuk secara tidak sengaja merusak properti panggung. Properti itu dibuat sekitar lima belas tahun yang lalu oleh Toby Bush, ketika drama itu pertama kali dipentaskan. Seorang pekerja serabutan yang tidak punya pekerjaan tetap dan sudah pernah mengerjakan beberapa proyek untuk _Playhouse_ sebelumnya. Ia tidak punya pekerjaan tetap karena ia terus minum bir sepanjang hari selama bekerja, dan sekitar pukul dua siang ia sudah dalam keadaan mabuk. Kurasa ia tidak dapat melihat dengan baik, karena ia sering secara tidak sengaja memukul jarinya sendiri dengan palu sedikitnya sekali dalam sehari. Setiap kali itu terjadi, ia akan melempar palunya dan melompat-lompat, sambil memegangi jarinya dan menyumpahi semua orang mulai dari ibunya sampai iblis. Setelah lebih tenang, ia akan mengambil bir lagi untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya sebelum kembali bekerja. Buku-buku jarinya sebesar buah kenari, selalu dalam keadaan bengkak karena sekian tahun kena palu, dan tak seorang pun mau menyewa tenaganya sebagai seorang pegawai tetap. Satu-satunya alasan Youngwoon mempekerjakannya adalah karena Toby mau dibayar murah.

Namun Youngwoon tidak mengizinkan kebiasaan minum-minum atau sumpah serapahnya, sedangkan Toby betul-betul tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berkerja dalam suatu lingkungan yang menerapkan peraturan ketat. Akibatnya, hasil pekerjaannya cuma asal jadi, meskipun itu tidak terlalu kelihatan. Setelah beberapa tahun berbagai properti panggung itu mulai rontok, dan Youngwoon yang berusaha memperbaikinya sendiri. Youngwoon memang ahli dalam membalik-balik halaman Alkitab, tapi ia tidak cukup mahir memalu paku. Properti-properti itu penuh dengan paku bengkok dan berkarat yang menonjol ke luar dari mana-mana, menembus permukaan kayu di begitu banyak tempat sehingga kami harus waspada dalam melangkah. Kalau kami menyenggolnya di tempat yang salah, kami bisa terluka atau properti itu akan ambruk, dan membuat lubang-lubang paku kecil di seluruh permukaan lantai panggung.

Setelah beberapa tahun panggung _Playhouse_ terpaksa dipugar. Meskipun mereka tidak bisa secara tegas menutup pintu untuk Youngwoon, mereka meminta padanya untuk lebih berhati-hati di masa mendatang. Itu berarti kami harus berlatih di ruang kelas sampai bisa mengatasi kecanggungan-kecanggungan kami.

Untungnya Youngwoon tidak terlibat secara langsung dalam penyutradaraan drama itu, karena kesibukannya sebagai pendeta. Tugas itu jatuh ke tangan Miss Eunyeong, dan hal pertama yang diperintahkannya kepada kami adalah menghafal dialog secepat mungkin. Kami memang tidak punya banyak waktu untuk latihan sebagaimana biasanya karena _Thanksgiving_ jatuh pada hari-hari terakhir di bulan November, dan Youngwoon tidak ingin drama itu dipentaskan terlalu dekat dengan Hari Natal, agar tidak mempengaruhi makna sesungguhnya. Akibatnya kami hanya punya waktu tiga minggu untuk mempersiapkan pementasannya sebaik mungkin, yang berarti seminggu lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Latihan dimulai pada pukul tiga, dan Sungmin ternyata sudah hafal dialognya sendiri sejak hari pertama, yang jelas bukan hal yang mengejutkan. Namun yang membuatku terkejut adalah ia juga hafal semua dialogku, dan dialog para pemain lainnya. Di saat kami berlatih satu adegan, ia akan memerankan bagiannya tanpa naskah, sedangkan aku sibuk dengan setumpuk kertas, sambil berusaha menemukan yang mana kalimatku berikutnya. Setiap kali aku mengangkat kepala, aku melihat wajahnya yang penuh antusias, seakan sedang menantikan suatu keajaiban atau entah apa. Satu-satunya dialog yang kukuasai pada hari pertama adalah dialog si gelandangan bisu, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa iri pada Jungha, setidaknya dalam hal itu. Hal ini membutuhkan banyak kerja keras, bukan sesuatu yang kuharapkan saat mendaftarkan diri untuk mengikuti kelas ini.

Perasaan mulia mengenai partisipasiku dalam drama itu meluntur pada latihan hari kedua.

Meskipun aku tahu bahwa aku sedang melakukan "sesuatu yang benar", teman-temanku tidak mau mengerti, dan mereka terus mengejekku sejak mereka tahu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Donghae begitu mendengar berita itu. "Kau akan main drama bersama Lee Sungmin? Kau sudah sinting atau memang bodoh?" Aku menggumamkan jawaban bahwa aku punya alasan yang baik, namun Donghae belum puas, dan ia mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada Sungmin.

Tentu saja aku menyangkalnya, yang justru membuat mereka berasumsi bahwa itu benar, dan mereka tertawa semakin keras dan menceritakannya lagi pada orang berikut yang mereka temui. Ceritanya berkembang menjadi semakin ngawur—menjelang istirahat makan siang aku mendengar dari Sulli bahwa aku sedang mempertimbangkan untuk bertunangan. Aku sebetulnya merasa Sulli cemburu. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia menyukaiku, dan perasaan itu mungkin bisa timbal-balik kecuali oleh fakta bahwa ia memiliki bola mata yang seperti kaca. Hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang sulit kuabaikan. Matanya mengingatkanku pada mata yang dipasang pada mata boneka burung hantu yang biasa dijual di toko antik, dan sejujurnya itu membuatku sedikit merinding.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Kurasa sejak itulah aku kesal lagi pada Sungmin. Aku tahu itu bukan salahnya, namun akulah yang harus menerima serangan-serangan yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada Youngwoon. Padahal Youngwoon masih belum bisa membuatku merasa diterima sejak malam pesta dansa _homecoming_ itu. Aku mulai tergagap-gagap membawakan dialogku di dalam kelas selama beberapa hari berikutnya. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh berusaha menghafalkannya, dan sekali-sekali aku

membuat lelucon yang membuat semua tertawa, kecuali Sungmin dan Miss Eunyeong. Setelah latihan selesai aku langsung pulang untuk segera melupakannya, dan aku bahkan tidak peduli untuk membaca kembali naskahnya. Malah aku menceritakan kepada teman-temanku tentang kekonyolan-kekonyolan yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin dan bagaimana Miss Eunyeong berhasil memaksaku ikut dalam drama ini.

Namun Sungmin rupanya tidak berniat melepaskanku begitu saja. Tidak, ia membalasku di tempat yang paling menyakitkan, tepat melukai egoku.

Aku sedang pergi bersama Donghae pada hari Sabtu malam setelah pertandingan kejuaraan _football _reguler di Beaufort, sekitar seminggu setelah latihan drama itu dimulai. Kami sedangberkumpul di tepian perairan di luar Cecil's Diner, menikmati _hushpuppy_ sambil melihat orang-orang lalu-lalang berkendaraan. Saat itulah aku melihat Sungmin sedang berjalan di sepanjang jalan itu. Ia masih berada dalam jarak seratus meter, mengenakan sweter tuanya lagi, menoleh ke sana kemari sementara tangannya membawa Alkitab. Saat itu sudah pukul sembilan, yang berarti sudah larut baginya untuk keluar, dan yang lebih aneh lagi adalah melihatnya berada di bagian kota ini. Aku langsung berbalik memunggunginya dan menaikkan kerah jaketku, namun Hyukjae—yang biasanya telat mikir—ternyata cukup cerdas untuk tahu siapa yang sedang dicari Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, pacarmu datang."

"Dia bukan pacarku," sahutku. "Aku tidak punya pacar."

"Tunanganmu, kalau begitu."

Kurasa ia juga sempat berbicara dengan Sulli.

"Aku belum bertunangan," sahutku. "Sudah, ah."

Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah Sungmin telah melihatku, dan rupanya sudah. Ia sedang berjalan ke arah kami. Aku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Nah, ia kemari," ujar Hyukjae, yang lalu cekikikan. "Aku tahu," sahutku.

Dua puluh detik kemudian ia mengatakannya lagi.

"Ia masih menuju kemari." Sungmin memang sigap.

"Aku tahu," desisku. Kalau bukan karena bentuk kakinya, Hyukjae bisa membuatmu gila, sama seperti yang dilakukan Sungmin.

Aku menoleh ke belakang lagi. Kali ini Sungmin tahu aku sudah melihatnya dan ia tersenyum serta melambai ke arahku. Aku membuang muka, dan tak lama setelah itu ia sudah berdiri persis di sebelahku.

"Halo, Kyuhyun," sapanya, tanpa memedulikan wajah kesalku. "Halo, Donghae, Hyukjae…" Ia menegur semua orang satu per satu. Semua menggumamkan "halo" sambil berusaha tidak melihat ke arah Alkitab-nya.

Donghae sedang menggenggam sekaleng bir, dan ia menyembunyikannya ke belakang punggungnya agar Sungmin tidak melihatnya. Sungmin bahkan bisa membuat Donghae merasa bersalah saat ia berada cukup dekat dengannya. Mereka dulu bertetangga, dan Donghae pernah jadi tempat

Sungmin menumpahkan semua pendapatnya. Di belakangnya Donghae menjuluki Sungmin "si penyelamat", yang jelas-jelas ia kaitkan dengan organisasi Bala Keselamatan—Salvation Army.

"Jabatannya seharusnya Brigjen," seloroh Donghae. Tapi begitu Sungmin berdiri persis di hadapannya, ceritanya langsung lain. Dalam benak Donghae, Sungmin memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Tuhan, dan ia tidak ingin menampilkan kesan yang kurang baik pada Sungmin.

"Apa kabar, Donghae? Aku jarang melihatmu belakangan ini." Ia mengatakannya seakan masih sering berbicara dengan Donghae.

Donghae mengubah posisi berdirinya dan menunduk, dengan ekspresi yang memperlihatkan rasa bersalah.

"Ya, aku memang jarang ke gereja akhir-akhir ini," sahutnya.

Sungmin tersenyum ramah. "Kurasa itu tidak apa-apa, asal jangan jadi kebiasaan."

"Tidak akan."

Aku pernah mendengar tentang pengakuan dosa—yang dilakukan oleh umat Katolik dengan duduk di bilik bersekat dan mengungkapkan semua dosa mereka pada seorang pastor—dan seperti itulah Donghae saat ia berada di dekat Sungmin. Untuk sesaat aku merasa Donghae akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan "ma'am".

"Kau mau bir?" tanya Hyukjae. Kurasa ia sedang mencoba melucu, namun tidak ada yang tertawa.

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh rambutnya. "Oh… tidak, tidak usah… tapi, terima kasih."

Ia menatapku lekat-lekat dengan mata yang bersinar ramah, dan aku langsung tahu bahwa aku dalam kesulitan. Tadinya kukira Sungmin akan memintaku berbicara empat mata atau semacamnya, yang sejujurnya kurasa akan lebih baik, namun ternyata bukan itu rencananya.

"Kau benar-benar tampil bagus dalam latihan minggu ini," katanya padaku, "Aku tahu kau harus mengingat banyak dialog, tapi aku yakin kau akan segera menghafalnya. Aku cuma ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena mau menawarkan diri waktu itu. Kau memang pria sejati."

"_Thanks_," sahutku, perutku mulai mulas. Aku mencoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang, tapi semua temanku sedang menatapku, tiba-tiba mempertanyakan apakah aku telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka tentang Miss Eunyeong yang memaksaku dan entah apa lagi.

"Teman-temanmu seharusnya bangga," lanjut Sungmin.

"Oh, tentu saja," sahut Donghae antusias. "Bangga sekali. Kyuhyun ini memang orang baik, sampai rela menawarkan diri."

_Gawat_.

Sungmin tersenyum pada Donghae, kemudian berpaling kembali padaku, wajahnya riang seperti biasa. "Aku juga ingin mengatakan jika kau perlu bantuan, kau boleh datang kapan saja. Kita bisa duduk di teras seperti waktu itu dan berlatih dengan dialog-dialog yang kaurasa perlu."

Aku melihat mulut Donghae membentuk kata-kata "seperti waktu itu" ke arah Hyukjae.

Situasinya semakin gawat. Perutku terasa semakin mual.

"Oke," gumamku, sambil bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa melepaskan diri dari semua ini.

"Aku bisa menghafalnya di rumah."

"Kyuhyun, kadang-kadang membantu lho jika ada teman berlatih," usul Donghae.

Sudah kubilang Donghae suka menggodaku, meskipun ia sahabatku.

"Tidak usah, sungguh," kataku pada Donghae. "Aku akan menghafalnya sendiri."

"Mungkin," ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum, "ada baiknya kalau kalian berdua latihan di depan anak-anak panti asuhan saat kalian sudah menguasainya dengan lebih baik. Semacam geladi resik, kan? Aku yakin mereka akan menikmatinya."

Boleh dibilang kau bisa melihat cara otak Sungmin bekerja begitu kata _panti asuhan_ itu disebut.

Semua tahu bahwa itu adalah obsesinya. "Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Sungmin.

Donghae mengangguk serius. "Aku yakin. Kyuhyun sebetulnya yang pertama kali punya ide itu, tapi aku tahu kalau aku seorang anak yatim piatu, aku akan menyukainya, meskipun itu cuma pertunjukan drama."

"Aku juga," timpal Hyukjae.

Saat mereka membicarakannya, satu-satunya yang terlintas dalam benakku adalah adegan dalam _Julius Caesar_ saat Brutus menikam Caesar dari belakang. _Kau juga, Donghae?_

"Jadi itu ide Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin, sambil mengangkat alisnya. Sungmin menatapku, dan aku langsung tahu bahwa ia sedang mempertimbangkan kebenarannya.

Namun Donghae tidak berniat melepaskanku begitu saja. Setelah berhasil membuatku terpojok seperti ini, ia bisa menghabisiku dengan mudah. "Kau mau melakukannya, Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin. "Memberikan hiburan pada anak-anak di panti asuhan itu, maksudku."

Itu sesuatu yang sulit untuk ditolak, kan?

"Kurasa begitu," kataku tak berdaya sambil memelototi sahabatku. Bila dilatih, Donghae bisa jadi pemain catur yang hebat.

"Bagus, kalau begitu semuanya sependapat. Itu kalau kau setuju tentunya, Sungmin." Senyuman Donghae begitu manis, sehingga cukup untuk memberi rasa manis pada separo RC Cola yang beredar di seluruh negeri.

"Ehm… oke, kurasa aku bisa membicarakannya dengan Miss Eunyeong dan pimpinan panti asuhan. Jika mereka setuju, kurasa itu ide yang bagus sekali."

Dan nyatanya, jelas terlihat bahwa Sungmin sangat menyukai ide itu. Skak Mat.

Hari berikutnya, aku menghabiskan empat belas jam untuk menghafal dialogku, menyumpahi teman-temanku, dan mempertanyakan bagaimana hidupku bisa lepas kendali seperti ini. Tahun terakhirku di SMU jelas tidak akan seperti yang kubayangkan pada awalnya. Tapi kalau aku harus tampil di hadapan sekelompok anak yatim piatu, jelas aku tidak ingin kelihatan seperti orang tolol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**bab 5 datang. beri tanggapan ya kawan~^^**


End file.
